


Элементарно равно Сложно

by electric_light



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Musicians, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_light/pseuds/electric_light
Summary: Чангюн умеет писать музыку, а Минхёк умеет всё остальное.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

«Окей гугл, сколько грамм коньяка надо добавить в кофе перед собеседованием, чтобы убить мандраж, а не возможность получить работу?».

В последнее время Минхёку доставляло возлагать надежды на психологическую помощь в гугле, а не в разговоре с друзьями. 

Во-первых, гугл не обучен фразе «я сейчас на работе, я не могу отвечать на каждое твоё сообщение». 

Во-вторых, гугл не удалит Минхёка из общего чата, после трехзначного числа его сообщений за однозначное число минут с хэштегами «всеплохо»\ «абудетещехуже»\ «нокогдабылоиначе». 

В-третьих, гугл без лишних нотаций примет то, что Минхёк додумался прийти за полчаса до начала собеседования, оккупировать один из диванов в холле компании, обеспечить себя напитком из кофейного аппарата рядом и отдаться логичному волнению, барабаня по поисковой строке все возможные комбинации слов, связанные с компанией. 

По итогу, Минхёк ни хрена не подготовил себя к собеседованию, ни хрена не сбавил скорость несущейся гоночной машины паранойи по трассе нервов, но самоиронично нашутился с поисковиком. 

Минхёк гуглит «что делать когда хочешь выговориться но рядом никого нет голоса в голове не предлагать», и ловит периферическим зрением движение рядом с собой.

Впервые за день результат поиска соответствует запросу.

— Я куплю тебе кофе, только посиди со мной пару минут, — скороговорит порывом Минхёк и улыбается всем своим дружелюбием, встретившись с вопросительным взглядом парня, не успевшего нажать на кнопку в кофейном автомате.

Минхёк, проанализировав темную мешковатую одежду и отсутствующее жизнелюбие во взгляде, утвердил в образе, что это технический персонал. Звуковик, айтишник, световик — кто угодно, от него требуется только выслушать, а в конце пожелать всю удачу мира.

— Я не… — растерянно звучит парень, еще надеясь на побег из этой ситуации. 

— У меня скоро собеседование, но меня накрыл такой нервяк, что я не могу сконцентрироваться, — перебивает Минхёк, против воли вводя в курс дела. – Такого раньше со мной не случалось, — заверяет Минхёк, хотя на самом деле случалось и не раз. — Пожалуйста, — добавляет Минхёк, закрывая отчаянным тоном возможность отказать ему.

Если бы Минхёк не был в состоянии лайтовой панической атаки, он бы ещё поискал в себе неловкость при обращении к незнакомому человеку.

— И на какую должность?

Парень поддерживает разговор из вежливости, не особо утаивая безразличие в тоне голоса, но у Минхёка в графе «личные качества» прописан «индивидуальный подход» (и ничего не стоит пробить такую незаинтересованность его судьбой).

Это даже своего рода репетиция перед руководством компании.

Парень молча отказывается от щедрого предложения проспонсировать его кофе, быстро кидая в автомат монетки и выбирая напиток. 

Хорошо, — утвердительно кивает Минхёк, — никто не настаивает, все очень лояльно, хочешь сам заплатить за свой кофе — плати, только не уходи.

— Должность звучит длинно и пафосно, — Минхёк вкидывает легкую усмешку в фразу, взглядом предлагая парню сесть рядом с ним на диван, чтобы слова быстрее долетали до ушей. — Суть в том, что это типичный менеджмент.

Помешивая пластиковой палочкой сахар в эспрессо, парень задумчиво изучает Минхёка, судя по всему, размышляя, доступно ли то развитие событий, где он может возразить на внеплановый разговор по душам за кофейком.

Нет такого варианта, — считывается во взгляде Минхёка, — и ничего не остается, как сесть рядом с ним и воспитанно скрывать желание побега.

Для Минхёка это срабатывает подходящим знаком для путаного и быстрого рассказа карьерной автобиографии:

— Раньше я был менеджером у одного айдола, но, черт, меня так изводило сталкерство от фанатов и прессы, нездоровое расписание и то, что я должен был держать руку на пульсе каждую минуту, поэтому мне захотелось что-нибудь поспокойней, но все ещё в музыкальной сфере, и я уволился, — не только поэтому, но Минхёк решил не упоминать нервный срыв и ссору с гендиректором. — Мой друг, из этой же сферы, посоветовал мне вакансию в этой компании, потому что тут в основном композиторы, большинство занимается продажей материала другим… Ну, знаешь, когда кто-нибудь выпускает песню, оформляет свои авторские права на неё, а параллельно выплачивает определенный процент настоящему автору. И это показалось мне отличной идеей! Быть персональным менеджером какого-нибудь композитора, которого даже нагуглить нормально нельзя — это то, что поможет сосредоточиться на качественных сделках, а не на разбирательствах в скандалах, — Минхёк переводит дыхание, сталкиваясь с абсолютно нечитаемым взглядом парня и чуть смеется: — У тебя чувство, что если мы посидим на час дольше, я тебе всю жизнь свою расскажу, да? Извини, я просто волнуюсь. Лучше перед тобой так тараторить и…

— Окончание в каждом слове съедать, — заканчивает за него парень, делает глоток кофе и усмехается, находя забавным, что если у слов Минхёка отнять его мимику и его энергию, сказанное не будет так втягивать в разговор. — И ты переживаешь, что…? 

Мастерство же, — хвалит полуживая самоуверенность в голове Минхёка, — собеседник уже не выглядит апатичным, а включается в диалог. Маленькая победа дарит в качестве приза больше оптимизма в перспективе расположить к себе руководство.

— Я переживаю, что у меня мало информации. Опыт будет плюсом, но надо показать ещё и свою заинтересованность, — ощущая себя свободней в движениях, Минхёк разворачивается всем корпусом к собеседнику, вытянув правую руку вдоль спинки дивана и почти касаясь ладонью плеча парня. — И если про компанию я что-то вычитал, то про того композитора я ничего не могу рассказать, кроме того, что он выбрал себе тупой псевдоним, — в одном тяжелом вздохе Минхёк выражает максимум раздражения к попыткам найти у знакомых коллег (и лучшего друга — гугла) любые сведения. — Ну, серьезно, Ай Эм? Это не кликабельно и неудобно для поиска. И ладно бы он писал только на продажу другим, но он же во многих проектах работает под своим именем, значит, хоть что-то в интернете должно быть. И это я молчу ещё про фотографию. 

Парень зависает на пару секунд с поднесенным к губам стаканчиком, передумывая делать очередной глоток кофе, и опускает руку вниз. Его отстраненный голос диссонирует с живым монологом Минхёка:

— Так ли важно, как он выглядит?

— А тебе не было бы на моем месте любопытно? — удивляется Минхёк; выговорив волнение, он чувствует себя на восемь баллов из десяти, а это его стабильное состояние в рабочем режиме. — После того, как мой знакомый пересекся с ним один раз на каком-то общем мероприятии и сказал, что его лицо выражает презрение, помноженное на презрение, мне стало интересно.

— Забавно, — только и говорит парень, одним глотком допивая оставшееся кофе в стаканчике.

Минхёк ничего забавного тут не находит, меньше всего он хочет работать с человеком, который пренебрежительно относится к окружающим. Он говорит об этом вслух, а после отвлекается на другие темы: рассказывает три забавные истории со старой работы, перечисляет несколько своих тупых запросов в гугле и надеется в молитве к мирозданию, что руководство не решит проверить его «разговорный» уровень китайского.

Своё участие в разговоре парень обозначает через короткие уточняющие вопросы, кивки и покупку второй порции эспрессо. И это и-д-е-а-л-ь-н-ы-й фидбэк, как раз соответствующий запросу в гугл.

— Спасибо за разговор, я бы с ума сошел, если бы ни с кем не поговорил, — повторяет в третий раз Минхёк, уже сам не фиксируя, сколько раз оправдался за свою настойчивость.  
  
Отключив будильник-напоминалку-о-времени, он протягивает вперед ладонь для рукопожатия, ведь так делают, когда хотят подчеркнуть прости-извини-спасибо за то, что обрушили лавину ненужных слов, отняв пятнадцать минут чужой жизни. 

Парень поднимается на ноги вслед за Минхёком, пожимая его руку, и удерживает ладонь Минхёка в своей ровно столько, сколько требуется для равномерного проговаривания фразы: 

— Я плохо себя чувствую на шумных и многолюдных мероприятиях, поэтому допускаю, что моё выражение лица могло кому-то показаться презрением, помноженным на презрение, но это не так.

Оказывается, волнение отошло так далеко от Минхёка только для того, чтобы разогнаться и кинуться крепким объятьем на шею. 

_____________________________________________________

Собеседование и первые дни въезжания в рабочие дела оказались легче, чем всё остальное.

Всё остальное, что носило имя Чангюн-Ай-Эм-и-еще-как-выяснилось-миллион-псевдонимов. 

В начале испытательного срока Минхёк ратует за то, что история их знакомства — повод, как минимум, сходить в бар после работы. Но Чангюн, выглядевший хуманизацией эмоционального выгорания, готов сходить только до окна этажа повыше.

В середине испытательного срока Минхёк достоверно знает о симпатии со стороны всего руководства и не может предположить ни одного слова по отношению к себе со стороны Чангюна. 

В конце испытательного срока, на собрании, Минхёк уже ничего не знает, ни во что не верит и ни о чем не думает, а в Чангюне неожиданно просыпается красноречие, завернувшее пятиминутный спич, и чуть ли акростихом не собирая фразу «мы идеально сработались».

Минхёк где-то на грани благодарности и перечисления вслух топ-3 любимых матерных слов.

Не то чтобы он ждал отрицательного отзыва (благодаря опыту и вовлеченности в работу, сложно найти, к чему придраться). Но и не ждал поддержку. 

В какой части испытательного месяца ты понял, что мы идеально сработались, — вопросительно выражает взгляд Минхёка, но Чангюн после собрания обрывает попытку поговорить быстрым «до встречи» и уходит.

Минхёку ничего не остается, как допускать любой бред как вероятную причину. 

Возможно, это случилось, когда он разозлился, что его сообщения остаются без ответа, а намек в лоб «можно быть приятелями, а не просто коллегами по работе» посылается игнором. Поэтому он психанул, печатая в пьяном сообщении « _я покурил на лестнице, поговорил с таксистом про белок и обнялся с фонарем, потому что он был очень дружелюбным, в отличие от тебя_ ».

Или когда Минхёк спамил сообщениями со смайликами продуктов « _если не забывать есть, обморока можно избежать, поэтому, пожалуйста, поешь_ », пока не добился от Чангюна фотоотчета о выполнении его просьбы.

Или когда Минхёк всей своей сущностью, далекой от написания музыки, пытался поддержать разговор и ляпнул риторически тупое «а как создается песня?». Он был готов иметь в виду все, что захочет иметь в виду Чангюн, когда будет отвечать на вопрос. Но в итоге получил хмурое «песня создается очень просто: в одной программе пишешь, какие слова человек поет, а в другой программе пишешь, под какую музыку он это поет». 

Или когда Минхёк правдами и неправдами заманил в бар, на репите повторяя «нам надо лучше узнать друг друга». В итоге они до пяти утра смотрели выступления разных музыкальных групп, а Минхёк так и не понял: его вестибулярный аппарат жестко лагал после текилы или из-за ощутимой победы над закрытостью Чангюна.

Не получая никакой реакции, кроме «спасибо», по поводу своей менеджерской деятельности, Минхёк предполагал, что «периодическое схождение с рельс рабочих условий» — неудачно выбранная тактика. Чангюн, очевидно, считал, зачем что-либо говорить, если все хорошо.

В любом случае, между ними успело произойти нужное соединение, и Чангюн это уловил, а Минхёк все ещё старался приблизиться, не замечая, что давно сделал это.

_____________________________________________________

На утро, после подписания официального контракта, Минхёка радует телефон с 49 непрочитанными сообщениями и одним именем адресата.

Среди ответов на вчерашние сообщения Минхёк находит подробно расписанную реакцию на фильм, две песни неизвестных исполнителей, размышления по поводу предстоящей встречи с продюсером другой компании и пожелание хорошего дня. 

И смайлик.

Смайлик тащит больше всего.

Если бы Минхёк отвечал честно, он бы напечатал «я рад, что иногда наши личные сообщения становятся действительно личными сообщениями».


	2. Chapter 2

За два месяца Минхёк обнаружил в себе зачатки убойного трудоголизма и больного перфекционизма. Чангюн на это заявление добродушно пригласил его в свой мир.

— «Вы пришли с Ю Хенджуном к общему мнению касательно жанра?» — читает Минхёк первый вопрос в общем письме от руководства, опуская вступительную часть.

— Мы решили, что это будет жанр «вымученно», потому что его компания не ставит реальные дедлайны ни для меня, ни для своего артиста.

Раньше Минхёк тормошил за плечо, заставляя отвлечься от гипнотизирования природы за окном в поезде, и дотошно повторял вопрос раз за разом, пока не будет дан внятный ответ. Сейчас проще самому переводить в приемлемые отчеты руководству чангюновское «да»\»нет»\«не знаю», иногда завернутые в усталый сарказм. 

Минхёк печатает «я предложил ему пару вариантов, отпишусь, как только он скажет, на чем остановил свой выбор», плюсом накидывая почтительно-уважительно-заверительные слова вокруг этой фразы.

— «Как первая музыкальная сессия с Чхве Дэхуном?» — скучающе читает Минхёк второй вопрос, предвкушая, как отправит эмейл и вырубится в сон под стук колес поезда.

Сегодня с Минхёком случилась очень выматывающая встреча в Пусане с кинопродюсерами, а так же очень выматывающий допрос о сериале со стороны Чангюна и очень выматывающий контроль слов Чангюна, когда надо успеть прервать раньше того, как речь выйдет за рамки делового этикета. 

После этого с Минхёком случились две таблетки нурофена.

— Дэхун похож на книгу, которую читаешь, чтобы убить время, — задумчиво отзывается Чангюн, накидывая на голову капюшон толстовки и распутывая в пальцах наушники.

Где-то тут Минхёк перестает задаваться вопросом, какую причину указали в заявлениях на увольнение четыре прошлых менеджера Чангюна.

— Нужна музыкальная конкретика, — терпеливо объясняет Минхёк.

— Он сказал, что хочет соединить оглушительно бухающие барабаны и стерильно прописанные клавиши, но понятия не имеет, как это должно звучать на практике. И я пока тоже.

Минхёк печатает «сразу же нашли общий язык» и вслух наставляет, что Чангюн должен соответствовать напечатанной фразе и действительно найти общий язык и общие ноты с Дэхуном. Это хороший контракт, это хороший артист, это хорошая компания, и пока в этой формуле «плохое» только умение Чангюна работать с теми, кто не может самостоятельно соединить две ноты, но очень поэтично раздалбливает мозг. 

— Они в постскриптум написали, что компании «Ars» понравился твой последний отчет. «Наконец—то ты начал писать предложения длиннее трех слов», — цитирует Минхёк и усмехается.

Он растянул тот отчет примерно на 800 слов, отталкиваясь только от наблюдений за десятиминутным разговором Чангюна с «Ars», и угадал практически в каждом предложении. 

— У меня появился переводчик, и если он сейчас не забьет на письмо, которое можно дописать в Сеуле, не сможет поспать полтора часа до приезда, — Чангюн произносит фразу безучастно и тихо, так, что Минхёк, редактируя письмо, не сразу понимает, что это прямое обращение к нему, а не просто мысли вслух.

Минхёк тратит еще две минуты на проверку ошибок и кнопку «отправить», хотя по своим обязанностям не должен тратить ни секунды на написание письма с почты Чангюна руководству.

Но он любит слова, любит структурировать их в любые виды стилей и любит грамотно расставлять в них акценты. Написать длинное сообщение другу или написать на почту руководству для него одинаково быстро и легко. 

— У тебя есть еще какие-то увлечения, кроме музыки? — спрашивает Минхёк, возвращая Чангюну его телефон.

— Необходимость прогресса, — говорит Чангюн тем тоном, который возведен в отдельную отметку шкалы драматизма.

— Я тебя сейчас ударю, — предупреждает Минхёк.

Чангюн широко улыбается, опуская голову и подключая к телефону провод наушников.

— Ладно, на самом деле, мы с Чжухоном иногда записываем подкасты, где час говорим обо всем, что придет в голову.

— То есть о музыке, — без какой-либо надежды на иной ответ вздыхает Минхёк. 

— Не говорить о музыке как раз единственное условие подкаста.

Чангюн заметно смягчается: в его голосе, движениях и мимике спадает напряжение, которое энергией било всю встречу в Пусане. 

— Вы молчите час? — не может пройти мимо напрашивающегося подкола Минхёк.

Он привык к подобным перебоям в атмосфере разговора. В одну минуту кажется, что Чангюн, в большинстве случаев, — это прилагательное «сложный». Во вторую минуту кажется, что стоит найти правильное время\слово для беседы, и он оказывается «элементарным». В третью минуту, Минхёк задается вопросом: может, «элементарным» он оказывается только для него. А самое простое — всегда самое сложное, так что круг замыкается. 

— Нет, мы разговариваемся так, что с трудом разъезжаемся по домам. 

Для Чангюна это больше, чем рассказ рандомного факта из жизни, и Минхёк улыбается, а профессиональная привычка щелкает в голове пункт про «разрешенную деятельность»:

— Как к этому относится компания?

— А мне не приходило в голову спросить, как они к этому относятся, — «это так очевидно, почему ты вообще спрашиваешь?» выражает Чангюн. — Наверняка они вообще не знают об этом, — отмахивается он и протягивает Минхёку один из своих наушников, переключая тему: — Послушаешь?

Минхёк соглашается, думая, что если коты показывают свое расположение, делясь добычей, то Чангюн делает примерно то же самое, разделяя наушники и нажимая play на понравившейся песне (но никогда не на своей собственной).

— Это начальная заставка из сериала «Looming», они нам включали её сегодня, — с первых секунд узнает Минхёк.

Сложно не узнать мелодию, которую Чангюн на встрече просил включить шесть раз и вслушивался, будто сходу разбирал её на каждый музыкальный эффект и инструмент.

— Они хотят, чтобы я написал на второй сезон, но когда есть пример первого, приходится сравнивать. Тебе нравится?

Первые четыре раза Минхёку нравилось, а потом уже было проблематично из-за головной боли различать симпатии и антипатии. 

— Звучит эффектно и впечатляюще. Ты так можешь? — Минхёк хитро улыбается, щурит взгляд, экспериментом проверяя, легко ли подобной фразой задеть и вывести.

— Нет, я так не могу, — спокойно признается Чангюн; не останавливая музыку, он чуть поворачивает голову в сторону Минхёка, чтобы встретится с ним взглядом. 

— А как можешь? 

Минхёк видел у Чангюна такую самоуверенную улыбку два раза, и все два раза она сопровождалась сдачей компании проекта.

— Я могу лучше.

И Минхёк влюбляется.


	3. Chapter 3

Долгое время Чангюн знал Чжухона исключительно творчески. Это помогало эффективно работать, а не оцениваться и выяснять отношения. 

Не нужно копаться друг в друге — просто иди и делай.

Чангюну потребовался год, чтобы Чжухон, — исполнительный, правильно задающий неудобные вопросы и ненавидевший любое упоминание временных сроков, — стал не только музыкантом, с которым интересно работать, но и другом, с которым интересно дружить. 

— Значит, — как бы ненароком начинает Чжухон, между пятым и шестым звуком уведомления о новом сообщении на телефоне Чангюна, — у тебя новый менеджер? 

— Ты смотрел «Looming»? — игнорируя вопрос, как и свой телефон, Чангюн гуглит на компьютере название сериала, чтобы Чжухону было проще сориентироваться. — Я пишу инструменталку на второй сезон. Если получится так же хорошо, как со «Stone», хочу полностью уйти в кино.

— А можно мне с ним познакомиться? — чисто на «побесить» настаивает на своем Чжухон.

Если бы Чангюн реплику назад сказал «да», Чжухон бы встал с дивана, подошел бы к компьютеру и ушел бы в обсуждение сериала. 

Забыл бы даже о десятом уведомлении. 

— Ты не знаешь, Намхёк вернулся уже из отпуска? Хочу попробовать записать одну гитарную дорожку, — Чангюн разворачивается в компьютерном кресле, лицом к Чжухону, чтобы тот более четко увидел в его глазах «поговори со мной о саундтреке».

— Ты специально интригуешь? 

— Разве интригую?

Ответ с вкрапленными подозрениями Чжухон не успевает озвучить, прерываясь на звук входящего звонка. Чангюн, выбирая из двух зол меньшее, нарушает традицию игнорирования телефона.

— Слишком сложно посмотреть уведомления?! — Минхёка, в состоянии ярой раздражительности, слышно через динамик даже без громкой связи. — Я не прошу тебя отвечать, ты можешь хотя бы читать их?! Я твой менеджер, я пишу не о погоде, а, например, о том, что Дэхун просил тебя перезвонить! 

Чжухон, не скрывая мимикой удивление, где-то на фоне основной мысли «вау» профессиональной привычкой оценивает вокальные данные. Чангюн, не меняясь в лице, переводит телефон на громкую связь и поднимается с кресла, чтобы подойти к Чжухону и протянуть телефон ему.

— Поздоровайся, это Минхёк. Ты же хотел познакомиться. 

Чжухон хотел и хочет.

Чжухон здоровается и знакомится.

И отлично проводит время: шутит, рассказывает про работу на радио, от души сочувствует, взглядом отгребает от Чангюна «заканчивай уже разговор», обещает провести воспитательную беседу, прощается на взаимном «было приятно познакомиться», и, отключив звонок, финалит выводом, что ему нравится Минхёк.

Чжухону вообще нравятся все люди, которые не видят в Чангюне причину увольняться после месяца работы с ним.

— Всем в этой компании нравится Минхёк, — невнятно бормочет Чангюн, и Чжухон не может уловить смысл его интонации.

Чжухон молчит выразительней, чем большинство вокалистов записывают эмоциональные песни, поэтому Чангюну не остается выбора, кроме как вводить его в изменения рабочей жизни:

— От меня требуются песни, а от Минхёка — все остальное. Например, обновлять соцсети, находить правильные слова, производить не отталкивающее первое впечатление, помнить обо всех графах расписания без ежедневника, ладить с любой возрастной категорией, понимать фразы в моём молчании во время деловых встреч, говорить их от меня, только более дипл…

— А так же присылать «соблюдай нашу договоренность и тогда я не буду злиться. и, пожалуйста, поспи больше трех часов»? — помогает дополнить список Чжухон, показывая очередное входящее сообщение, повернув телефон экраном к Чангюну. — Миленько, — добавляет Чжухон добро-дразнящей интонацией.

Чангюн не хочет вдаваться в подробности, что они забили на значение слова «субординация» и подружились. Если Чжухон узнает все подробности, начнется его любимая передача «актуальные неудобные вопросы», а у Чангюна нет ни сил, ни нормальной рефлексии, ни умения врать Чжухону, чтобы изворачиваться в ответах.

— Завтра интервью, поэтому мне надо выспаться, а не быть одним из массовки «Ходячих мертвецов».

Замечая, как Чангюн скрестил руки на груди и начал допускать в голосе открытое недовольство, Чжухон решает пощадить, позволяя увести себя от темы:

— Интервью? Ты вылечил свой страх камеры? — поражается Чжухон, подходя к компьютеру и комфортно устраиваясь на втором кресле, рядом с Чангюном.

— Это обязаловка компании, с которой был прошлый проект, — жалуется Чангюн, забирая свой телефон у Чжухона. — Вот поэтому мне нравится писать на продажу другим, а не выпускать под своим именем. 

— Ты врешь, — весело и легко замечает Чжухон, всматриваясь в краткое описание «Looming». — Тебе больше нравится второе.

Чангюн улыбается, лишний раз убеждаясь в своем нулевом скилле лжи в адрес Чжухона:

— Конечно, я вру.


	4. Chapter 4

Чангюн открывает диалоговое окно с Минхёком и пишет «где ты?» быстрее, чем врубается в рейтинг, присланный в прикреплённом файле от продюсера. Не дать импульсивности ответить на письмо — лучшее, что он может сделать для своей карьеры. 

Минхёк предлагает встретиться в холле компании, добавляя шутку, что там лучше акустика для крика (он же уже проверял). Как Минхёк находит слова для комедии, если ему явно пришло такое же, как Чангюну, сообщение от руководства, — остается в разделе «необоснованно».

— Уже стало традицией встречаться на этом диване, если один из нас волнуется, — вместо приветствия говорит Минхёк и садится рядом, ближе допустимой нормы личного пространства.

— А я не волнуюсь, — опровергает Чангюн, на пару секунд задержав зрительный контакт.  
Минхёк успевает заметить полную собранность в движении и абсолютную растерянность во взгляде.

В системе координат Чангюна принято держать себя в руках, но даже там бывают сбои, и самолет «контроль» сталкивается с самолетом «провал». 

За четыре месяца совместной работы становится очевидным, что а) Чангюн умеет паниковать, не дергая плечом, и б) ему иногда нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь развел в воздушном пространстве эти два самолета. Минхёку не хватает опыта, чтобы безошибочно угадать последовательность оказания моральной помощи в ситуации, когда низкий рейтинг выпущенной песни ставит рекорд за всю карьеру Ю Хенджуна.

Даже понимая прогресс их взаимоотношений, Минхёк удивлен, что оказался первым, за кого Чангюн схватился. Это само собой отключает личные переживания и включает мозг в обработке вариантов, как лучше помочь и кем при этом быть: менеджером или другом. 

Минхёк выбирает самый простой и малоиспользуемый метод — прямо спрашивает: 

— Что я могу сделать?

Минхёк может, например, прогуглить медитацию в ультра-ультра-экстренном режиме. Или наболтать сходу stand up на тему «вы замечали, насколько тупые музыкальные критики?». Или правильно попросить городские карты показать самый лучший бар. Или обнять всей своей мыслью «иногда для песни комплимент, если она не становится популярной». В любом случае, Минхёк думает, что Чангюн его сейчас пошлет ответом «ничего» и дальше придется действовать интуитивно.

— Да просто... — Чангюн разводит руками, пытаясь подобрать слово, но нервно усмехается, и получается только: — Существуй рядом.

Это нормально, если творческий процесс связан с напряжением, конкуренцией и проигрышами. Это нормально, если сегодня ты модератор любой структуры мысли, а поутру нет ничего, кроме грязных слов и памяти о ночных кошмарах. Это нормально, если красивая обертка, в которую Чангюн вплел свою счастливую меланхолию, оказалась недостаточно красивой для чартов. 

Ненормально только то, что вместо привычного принятия поражения, путем закрытия себя на невозмутимые замки, его рефлексом толкнуло к Минхёку.

— Какие комментарии они от меня ждут? «Простите, я написал хреновую песню»? — раскатывается легкая истерика в голосе Чангюна, пока телефон в руке не вибрирует очередным сообщением. — А заче… — Чангюн не успевает увидеть текст, как Минхёк подается вперед и закрывает правой ладонью его глаза.

Чангюн четыре месяца старался быть честным в словах и прямым в действиях, проверяя, на раскрытии какой черты его характера Минхёк задолбается и уволится. Он бы даже ему помог найти новую работу и выплатил бы компенсацию за причиненный терпению ущерб. Но Минхёк не увольняется, а Чангюн пишет «где ты?» быстрее, чем врубается в рейтинг, присланный в прикреплённом файле от продюсера.

— Не читай, — просит Минхёк, и это звучит больше указанием, чем дружеским советом. — Я написал, что мы обо всем поговорим завтра утром на собрании. Бесполезно весь вечер перекидываться рейтингами и оправданиями.

Тревога рано или поздно прекратит забег по всей нервной системе. В конечном итоге это проигрыш Чангюна самому себе, ещё одно напоминание, что не стоит впутывать так много себя в песни для других. 

Все эти проклятые «должен» и «надо», разгоняй сердце и сознание, в любую минуту и любую секунду соединяй это с волной артиста и по итогу очищай из песни самого себя. 

Минхёк свободной рукой забирает чужой телефон; Чангюн готов сейчас отдать что угодно, в темноте перед глазами и теплоте рядом хочется прожить до завтра и открыть глаза только уже напротив руководства. Убирая ладонь с глаз, Минхёк скользит ей по волосам Чангюна, ища пальцами точки давления, способные перевести его из режима «хаотичность» в режим «расслабленность».

Минхёк не понимает до конца, Чангюн играет с ним в поддавки, чтобы не было лишнего беспокойства, или действительно его это так успокаивает, что он замирает.

_____________________________________________________

— Столько разбирательств, а у меня даже не было задачи написать хит, — скучающе говорит Чангюн Минхёку, пока тот делает вид, что внимательно смотрит в папке на графики продаж и ротации песни Хенджуна за неделю.

Минхёк, не поворачиваясь, резко забирает из пальцев Чангюна шариковую ручку, чтобы он перестал отщелкивать понятные только ему сообщения на азбуке морзе.

— Даже не вздумай говорить продюсерам «не было задачи написать хит», — строго предупреждает Минхёк, стараясь звучать не громко, хоть в конференц-зале во время пятиминутного перерыва остаются только они вдвоем.

Минхёк вроде на собрании не отгребает, но напряжения от него чувствуется больше, чем от кого-либо в помещении. Чангюн же как будто залпом выпил полпачки таблеток «похер», или же слоган «Fake it 'til you make it» сейчас для него как никогда актуален.

— До собрания Хенджун мне сказал, что планировалось включить песню в альбом, а не выпускать отдельным синглом, но в последний момент почему-то решили, что так будет лучше. В любом случае, получившийся результат, особенно за такой короткий срок, устраивает нас обоих.

— Так вот почему ты выглядишь таким… — Минхёк поворачивает голову, вглядываясь в парня и пытаясь подобрать правильное слово. — Невиноватым.

Чангюну немного грустно от того, что он не может предложить людям того, что они хотят. А хотят они чувство вины, передаваемое в мимике, жестах и голосе. «Я готов нести ответственность и приму любой штраф», — говорит Чангюн продюсеру ещё до общего собрания, не добавив ни слова про «сожалею». Его добавляет Минхёк, потому что у него лучше получается врать руководству от лица Чангюна. 

И красиво при этом жестикулировать.

Может, сказываются усталость и спасательное вынесение себя за скобки из этой ситуации, но Чангюн ловит себя на том, что зависает, наблюдая за тем, какие движения рук Минхёк неосознанно использует во время разговора. 

— Продюсер Хенджуна спросил, какую часть в песне я считаю удачной, и я сказал, что на пятой минуте — мощнейшая мелодичная кульминация, — Чангюн улыбается радостно-психопатичной улыбкой и готов смеяться в голос, поясняя: — А песня идет три минуты и двадцать три секунды.

На Минхёке застывает выражение лица «я тебя сейчас задушу».

— Ты мог ответить что-то более дипломатичное? — недовольно шипит он.

— А они могли спросить что-нибудь менее тупое?

Шумно вздохнув, Минхёк закрывает папку и снимает с себя очки, небрежно кидая их на неё сверху. Облокотившись назад, на спинку стула, он немного съезжает вниз и устало взъерошивает волосы, планируя привести себя в деловой вид только по окончанию перерыва.

— Мне надо распечатать всем инструкцию, как с тобой разговаривать? — саркастически бросает Минхёк, а затем прикрывает глаза и мысленно считает до десяти.

— Отличная идея, — положительно и спокойно оценивает Чангюн. — Впишешь пункт «не мешать»?

Минхёк, даже поглощенный раздражением от провала и от создания лишних проблем в общении с руководством, рад, что по итогу в Чангюне включился защитный механизм «настаивай на своем до конца». Некоторые проекты убивают желание жить своим делом, и хорошо, если страсть в миксе с железной волей оказываются стабильней.

— Поставлю сразу после пункта «набраться терпения», — хмуро отзывается Минхёк, начиная считать второй десяток, массируя пальцами виски и надеясь, что это поможет убавить мигрень к продолжению «разбора полетов».

— Хенджун на первой встрече подумал, что это ты — композитор, а я твой стафф, — Чангюн находит это забавным.

И очень хочет заразить Минхёка более легким отношением к происходящему. 

— А знаешь почему? — реагирует Минхёк, сбиваясь на цифре «двенадцать». — Потому что я говорил с ними всю встречу, а ты включался в диалог только когда считал нужным. То есть три раза за час беседы?

— Беру качеством, а не количеством, — Чангюн шутит, делая еще одну попытку уйти в непринужденный разговор.

— Ты берешь загадочностью, — тихо спорит Минхёк, открывая глаза и убирая пальцы с висков. 

Сталкиваясь с Минхёком взглядом, Чангюн думает, что поспешил с утверждением отсутствия чувства вины, и искренне хочет извиниться за то, что Минхёк впитывает непредназначенный ему негатив.

— Пойдём в пиццерию после собрания, — предлагает Чангюн, проиграв «гляделки» за двадцать секунд и отведя взгляд. — Я хочу поблагодарить за эту неделю.

— Думаешь, подкупишь меня пиццей?

— И соджу.

— И соджу?

— И отсутствием в беседе слова «работа».

— Какие жертвы, — высоко оценивает Минхёк, с трудом сдерживая улыбку.

— И радио в машине выключим, чтобы ничего о музыке не напоминало, — притворно-серьезно заверяет Чангюн. 

— А будешь нормально отвечать на вопросы о жизни до компании? — пытается подловить Минхёк, раз сегодня можно просить что угодно. 

— Тогда соджу будет мало, но хорошо, — усмехается Чангюн, протягивая вперед руку, предлагая через «пять» закрепить соглашение. 

— Почему я вообще тебя терплю? — показательно устало вздыхает Минхёк и с видом «ладно, уговорил» хлопает по ладони.

— Keep going though you can’t possibly imagine why.

Чангюна это веселит. Минхёк пытается скрыть, что его тоже.

_____________________________________________________

Хёнвон растягивается на диване, поворачиваясь набок и обнимая двумя руками маленькую подушку. На экране телефона Минхёка, который сидит спиной к нему на ковре, оперевшись на диван, он замечает предложение со словами «не заболей» и «ложись пораньше, завтра самолет».

— Как мило, — говорит голос Хёнвона, но выражение лица противоречит — «не особо». Он чуть приподнимается, чтобы потянуться вперед и выдохнуть Минхёку в ухо: — Забота?

Минхёк блокирует телефон, затылком ощущая, как Хёнвон смотрит на него лениво-ехидно и в то же время в ожидании объяснений.

— Что-то к себе я не чувствовал такого особенного отношения, — после минуты тишины идет в атаку Хёнвон.

— Потому что тебе и не надо было этого от меня, — аккуратно выбирает слова Минхёк.

Хёнвон — другая история, он, даже будучи айдолом, прекрасно помнил и о еде, и о сне, и о времени для отдыха. У него было все окей с пониманием своих возможностей, все окей с заинтересованностью в реальном мире и все окей с дружескими чувствами к Минхёку.

А то, что они хотят находить свободный вечер для встречи даже после ухода Минхёка с поста его менеджера, только подтверждает, насколько все было зашибись в выстроенных отношениях. 

— Ему, значит, надо? — Хёнвон умеет лучше всех задавать серьезные вопросы с видом, будто интересуется вскользь.

Обычно Минхёка это расслабляет, и он плывет по течению разговора, выговаривая мысли. Но сейчас он сжимает телефон в ладонях, желая оставить при себе установленные в голове определения к Чангюну. 

— Или это условия контракта? — Хёнвон чувствует легкий азарт, раз за разом делая попытку найти нужное слово, чтобы вскрыть мысли Минхёка.

Минхёк молчит.

Лучше бы у него действительно в контракте была графа касательно всех его заботливых порывов, которую он мог бы процитировать Хёнвону и выйти из списка подозреваемых. А Минхёк уверен: все шесть месяцев работы с Чангюном отразились в его историях так, что любому из его друзей хватит деталей для составления прямого вопроса. 

Но все держат приятное чувство такта, периодически вбрасывая наводящие фразы и выжидая, когда Минхёк дойдет до той точки кипения, что выпалит от начала до конца.

— Или, может, — продолжает подбирать «ключи» Хёнвон, перекатываясь на спину и смотря в потолок, — это просто вежливость?

Хёнвон идет от обратного, чтобы заставить Минхёка возразить.

Телефон повторно вибрирует, Минхёк читает уведомление так, чтобы Хёнвон за спиной не увидел даже простое сообщение «хороших выходных». А следом «мне это важно. спасибо тебе за тебя».

Последнее относилось к сообщению, которое за Минхёка отправила распитая с Хёнвоном бутылка белого вина.

Изначально Минхёк планировал поздравить с успешным завершением работы в «Looming». «Поздравить» задумывалось как сообщение на десять слов и пять смайликов.

Но звезды так сошлись, что Хёнвон десять минут решал по телефону свои вопросы, оставив Минхёка наедине с открытым диалогом, с подвыпившим состоянием, с желанием выяснить отношения и с возможностью скопировать из черновиков заметок текст: «ты прав, я могу работать с человеком, чье творчество мне не нравится, но сейчас я работаю с человеком, которого загружаю в плейлист. саунд к фильму, песня в чей-нибудь сольник, песня айдол-группе, биты — все равно, мне это интересно, потому что это все — ты; из колонок может звучать что угодно, если это будет честным с твоей стороны».

Скопировать, забить на перечитывание и отправить Чангюну. 

А потом приписать кучу привычного, чтобы сообщение не выглядело слишком пиздец.

Но оно все равно так выглядит. 

— А ты один вкладываешься в сеансы «хорошо питайся»? — не устает Хёнвон от формата интервью в никуда.

Хёнвон тоже заботится и не хочет выяснить, что Минхёк примагнитился не только к человеку, но еще и к слову «неразделенность». 

Раз — поставить стакан кофе Минхёку под руку, когда он что-то печатает на ноутбуке. Два — перед выходом из здания быстро кинуть в Минхёка перчатками со словами «ты забыл у меня в студии» (пока Минхёк не сообразит, что это не его перчатки и ничего он не забывал). Три — выразить благодарность вперемешку с комплиментом после любых собрания\встречи\регулировки расписания с артистом (пока Минхёк не прекратит отмахиваться «это моя работа», научившись не только раздавать тёплые слова, но и принимать их). Четыре — помнить обо всех деталях из разговора и задавать вопросы (Минхёк каждый раз охреневает: «ты помнишь, как зовут мою двоюродную сестру, о которой я рассказал несколько месяцев назад?»). Пять — спросить, что думает Минхёк по тому или иному поводу. На шестом моменте Минхёк ловит его взгляд, ловит его действия, ловит его на том, на чем Чангюн явно не хотел, чтобы словили, и улыбается.

Хёнвону Минхёк тоже улыбается вместо всех ответов.


	5. Chapter 5

— Никогда не видел тебя влюбленного, не хочешь попробовать?

Чангюн вроде попросил ингредиенты для рамёна выбрать, а не слова для щедрого совета, но кто Чжухона остановит.

— Влюбиться? Это когда плейлист создаешь с названием «what is the point of music if it doesn't make you want to kill yourself» и гоняешь по кругу, пока от него не становится хуже, чем от самого себя?

— Когда домой есть к кому приходить.

А, это, — разочарованно читается во взгляде Чангюна. 

С этим проблема. 

В чужой стране он чувствует себя комфортнее, чем у себя в спальне, и часто останавливался на полпути к дому, понимая, что берет вдвое больше работы, только потому, что не хочет возвращаться в квартиру. 

— В моем случае, это спо…

— Да, я помню, — перебивает Чжухон, не желая слушать прозой то, что слушает раз за разом в присылаемой Чангюном лирике (как в своей, так и в чужой). — Независимость, «кто меня вообще выдержит?», «одиночество, как предлагаемое жизнью обстоятельство — не так уж и плохо», все дела, но иногда нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь принес тетрадь с текстами, когда ты с психу их выкинул, правда?

Чжухон поднимает взгляд с меню, крутя ручку между пальцев.

Он сопровождает фразу довольной улыбкой, чтобы ещё больше возмутить и дать понять, что этот разговор был больше шуткой, чем попыткой докопаться до чего-то серьезного.

Интересно, — думает Чангюн, но внешне никак не реагирует, опуская взгляд вниз и заполняя второй бланк с ингредиентами для рамёна. Чжухон в курсе той истории, когда Минхёк спросил «как песня?», а Чангюн мило улыбнулся, открыл окно в студии и выкинул тетрадь с лирикой, поясняя — «вот как-то так». Через пару минут Минхёк вернул (швырнул) эту же тетрадь Чангюну в руки, поясняя — «не теряй больше». 

Выглядело как повод сказать Минхёку «спасибо», но у Чангюна стойкое ощущение, что Минхёк не хочет заострять на этом внимание.

— А вы быстро подружились, — делает вывод Чангюн, ещё не до конца поняв, как он к этому относится.

С одной стороны, уже не настораживает, что Минхёк вплетается в жизнь как само собой разумеющееся.

С другой стороны, когда Чжухон предложить пообедать втроём, Чангюн дал согласие быстрее, чем до него дошел смысл слова «втроём».

С третьей стороны, Минхёк приходит с опозданием на пятнадцать минут, садится рядом с Чжухоном и жалуется на перекрытие моста, пока Чангюн размышляет, с каким настроением Минхёк мог бы рассказать Чжухону историю про тетрадь. 

— Зато пока ехал, дослушал твоё голосовое сообщение про недооцененные сериалы, — обращается Минхёк к Чжухону, снимая пиджак и оставляя его сложенным на спинке своего стула. — Теперь я знаю, на что убью все выходные, спасибо.

Чжухон переходит в расспросы-допросы: «а что больше понравилось по описанию?\\\а с чего начнешь смотреть?\\\а знаешь ли ты, что «Сообщество» — самый лучший сериал времен и народов?\\\а в смысле впервые слышишь?». Чангюн лишний раз признаёт, что не видел никого, кто умел бы лучше Минхёка уничтожать неловкость, присущую первым встречам.

— Я отметил за тебя, — Чангюн вклинивается в паузу монолога Чжухона, протягивая Минхёку заполненный бланк; тот, не перепроверяя, только кивает в благодарность, возвращая внимание к теме сериалов. 

Чжухон бы точно перепроверил, — думает Чангюн. 

Минхёк либо доверяет знаниям\памяти о предпочитаемой комбинации вкуса в еде, либо слишком вежливый, — думает Чангюн.

— Что у тебя нового за день? — спрашивает Минхёк, настоятельное приглашая Чангюна в их беседу (сколько уже можно сидеть и мысленно рефлексировать в ожидании еды).

— Чжухон говорит, что мне нужно влюбиться, — не давая попытку Минхёку въехать в ситуацию, Чангюн тут же продолжает: — Пойдем на свидание? 

— Согласись на проект с «Red Cube» и тогда пойдем, куда захочешь, — реагирует ультиматумом Минхёк.

— Видишь, — с сожалением обращается Чангюн к Чжухону, — я не соответствую требованию окружающих. 

Чжухон пропускает свою очередь шутить, округляя глаза и зависая с только что открытой банкой колой в руках.

— Тебе «Red Cube» предложили проект?! — уже вся рамённая может поздравить Чангюна с карьерным ростом, благодаря повышенным настройкам голоса Чжухона

— А ты меня сразу сдал, — щурит глаза Чангюн, указывая палочками для еды на Минхёка. 

Конечно, Чжухон примыкает к команде «осуждение» и к намерениям в миллионный раз за два дня проехаться танком убеждения по желанию Чангюна отклонить предложение «Red Cube»:

— С ума сошел им отказывать?!

Минхёк улыбается с видом «я же говорил». 

— Во-первых, это видеоигра, — сам себя по-адвокатски защищает Чангюн, размахивая палочками в воздухе, чтобы Чжухон, как кот, следил за ними, а не пытался кинуть в него банку колы. — Во-вторых, я привык работать с человеком и от него отталкиваться, а тут человека нет, есть только команда разработчиков. В-третьих, вы оба выглядите так, как будто сейчас проткнете меня ножом, прекратите, мне страшно. В-четвертых, у меня нет толком информа…

— Они прислали альфа-версию игры, — безапелляционно парирует Минхёк в сторону Чжухона.

— Они прислали альфа-версию?! — Чжухон в шаге от демонстративного удаления Чангюна из категории «близкие друзья». — Ты первый поиграешь в третью «Hallowed Treasures»? И тебе деньги за это заплатят?! 

— И он ещё выпендривается, да, — вторит Минхёк, с тяжелым вздохом «посмотри, с кем мне приходится иметь дело».

Минхёк с Чжухоном выглядят как люди, которым будет не влом оставшиеся два дня перед принятием решения каждый час обеспечивать телефон и уши Чангюна сообщениями «ты не прав».

— Я буду в интерфейс и прохождение врубаться дольше, чем писать музыку. К тому же это третья часть, значит, надо пройти до неё еще две. А на это нет времени.

— Подожди-подожди, — Чжухон оставляет банку колы в покое, опираясь локтями на стол, чтобы чуть приблизится к Чангюну напротив. — Я правильно понимаю: ты сейчас жалуешься на то, что тебе по работе надо пройти три части «Hallowed Treasures»?

Ответ должен быть «да», но Чангюн чувствует от ауры Чжухона ту энергетику, когда сказать «да» будет равносильно нажатию красной кнопки. 

— Могу пройти я. Это не займет много времени, я знаю игру, — предлагает Минхёк (пока делает это очень ненавязчиво и дружелюбно, но в перспективе давление и шантаж).

От ауры Минхёка Чангюн чувствует схожую ауру с Чжухоном, но только там уже ответ «нет» будет тем неправильным проводком, перерез которого детонирует бомбу. 

Поэтому безопаснее молчать.

— Если откажешь «Red Cube», — угрожающе звучит Чжухон, — будешь жалеть об этом всю жизнь. 

— А если бы ты играл в видеоигры, твоя любимая серия была бы точно «Hallowed Treasures», — Минхёк присоединяется к нему, так же опираясь локтями на стол и наклоняясь вперед.

Молчать под сканированием двух пар глаз все ещё безопасней. То ли у них такая потрясающе сработанная командная работа, то ли аргументация высшего уровня, но Чангюн берет со стола свой телефон и с невозмутимым видом открывает электронную почту.

— Ты пишешь им, что согласен, — это должен быть вопрос, но Чжухон не приемлет знак вопроса в таком деле.

— Угадал, — кивает Чангюн.

— Ты это делаешь, чтобы мы отстали, или потому, что признаешь, что хотел взять эту работу, но боялся иметь дело с компьютерными играми, так как для тебя это новый жанр? — Минхёк же задает вопрос, но лучше бы он молчал.

Если бы Чангюн поднял взгляд от экрана телефона, он бы увидел, как Чжухон повернул голову в сторону Минхёка и оценил его проницательность касательно мотивов Чангюна безмолвным «вау». 

— Оба варианта, — не скрывает Чангюн: какой смысл врать тем, кто видит его насквозь.

— Ты можешь не отправлять письмо, — говорит Минхёк, уже не в силах сдерживать сияющую улыбку в предчувствии победы.

До Чжухона доходит быстрее, и он еще раз шепчет «вау», пока Чангюн открывает папку «отправленные» и видит письмо, подтверждающее его согласие на проект.

Чтобы не доставлять еще больше поводов для дуэтного веселья Чжухона и Минхёка, Чангюн, не показывая явной ошарашености, задает вопрос, сохраняя ровный голос:

— И часто ты отвечаешь за меня быстрее, чем я сам пойму, что хочу ответить? 

— Это третий раз, — честно признается Минхёк, убирая локти со стола и садясь на стуле прямо. — И я еще ни разу не ошибался.

Чжухон обещает ему пиво за свой счет, потому что «это, конечно, восхищает». Чангюну достается фраза «на твоем месте я бы доплачивал Минхёку за понимание происходящего в твоей голове». 

Чангюн даже согласен. 

Он бездумно обновляет почту и не чувствует раздражения; только смятение, смущение и растерянность.

— Видишь, — мягко говорит Минхёк, все ещё с победной улыбкой, — я тоже могу за тебя заполнить бланк с предпочитаемыми ингредиентами.

_____________________________________________________

Минхёк бы подумал, что в квартиру только-только въехали, не успев распаковать вещи. Чангюн говорит, что живет здесь уже год.

— Тут ничего не обжито. Не было…

— Времени? — предполагает Минхёк, привыкая к пустоте гостиной и неприятно давящей тишине.

— Смысла.

Свою квартиру Минхёк тоже не назвал бы эталоном домашнего уюта в каждой мелочи, но в ней есть то, чего не хватает квартире Чангюна — ощущение жизни человека.

— У тебя на кухне стоит синтезатор? 

Не то чтобы Минхёка это по-настоящему удивляло. Он настолько старается быть вежливым гостем, что и на машину в гостиной отреагировал бы: «ммм, а креативно». 

Одно дело догадываться о том, что вряд ли Чангюн хоть раз в жизни открывал каталоги Ikea, а другое — реально видеть стопку не разобранных коробок с вещами и пустые стены. 

Бессмысленно повторяя за Минхёком «да, синтезатор на кухне», Чангюн чувствует острое желание извиниться за то, что не живет в комфортной обстановке.

Минхёк подключает приставку к телевизору, находит в одной из коробок нужные провода и предлагает диван подвинуть ближе, чтобы было удобнее играть.

Чангюн сильнее обычного чувствует себя гостем в собственном доме.

— Можно мы сделаем на время небольшую перестановку? — контрольно уточняет Минхёк, не до конца понимая, как Чангюн относится к происходящему движняку в своем домашнем пространстве.

Какой бы личной ни была студия, она, в первую очередь — рабочее место, и периодическое присутствие там Минхёка логично.

Каким бы чуждым ни был дом, он остается для Чангюна сокровенной стороной жизни, и внезапно присутствие Минхёка на диване с джойстиком в руках сбивает матрицу.

— Да, давай сделаем перестановку. 

Во время первого игрового перерыва Минхёк замечает:

— У тебя нет ни одной кастрюли, но есть газовая плита. Это забавно.

Так же Минхёк находит забавным, что ему не потребовалось толком рекламировать игру со всех сторон: Чангюн включился в неё с Пролога. 

Так же Минхёк находит забавным, что атмосфера дискомфорта значительно снизилась, как только за окном начало темнеть и мир сузился до места, освещенного экраном от телевизора. 

Так же Минхёк находит забавным, что Чангюн в ответ на его фразу шутит: 

— Плита нужна, чтобы подкуривать.

— Ты же не куришь.

— Я и в игры не играю, а приставка есть. Так почти со всеми вещами в этой квартире.

Во время второго игрового перерыва Минхёк признается:

— На самом деле, мне не настолько нравилась компания «Red Cube», насколько я считаю, что ты ей подходишь. 

Он передавал эту мысль еще за обедом, когда они с Чжухоном спелись в один упрямый голос, но после череды положительных откликов от Чангюна захотелось повторить. Что-то вроде: «смотри, теперь ты на практике видишь, что я не подвёл».

— Подхожу как композитор? 

— Как человек.

Минхёк быстрее всех понял, что у Чангюна на самом деле не миллион имен, изменяющихся в зависимости от проекта. У него одно имя, потому что будь Чангюн кем-то, кроме Чангюна, ему было бы легче.

Во время третьего перерыва, Минхёк трет глаза от усталости и хочет предложить отметить концовку уровня вызовом такси и поездкой домой, но Чангюн опережает его:

— Ложись в спальне. Ты же уже засыпаешь.

На игрового персонажа нападает монстр, Минхёк теряет момент для нажатия защиты кнопкой «X» и чувствует себя созвучным с «game over» на экране.

Особенно когда предложение о ночевке висит в воздухе, так и не подхваченное согласием или отказом. 

— А ты? 

— Я выключу пока все и…

«И лягу на диване» не успевает дополнить Чангюн, как Минхёк, отложив джойстик, беспрекословным тоном, но в тоже время мягко заканчивает за него:

— Хорошо, выключай и приходи.

_____________________________________________________

Они собираются каждый вечер за приставкой в течение четырех дней. 

Минхёк играет в игру, воодушевлённо рассказывает детали сюжетного хода (не признаваясь, за сколько «Red Cube» его подкупили) и незаметно размещает вещи по квартире, освобождая коробки. 

Минхёк проходит уровень за уровнем, объясняя вещи, которые понимаешь только на третьем перепрохождении. Минхёк проходит квадратный метр за квадратным метром по квартире, ничего не объясняя, и тут Чангюну хватает одного прохождения, чтобы вникнуть в суть.

Первый день Чангюн уезжает в студию, чтобы объяснить нотам в программе, как они должны быть выстроены в инструменталке. На второй день Минхёк спрашивает, почему это нельзя делать за синтезатором на кухне. Чангюн в ответ спрашивает, можно ли на эти четыре дня и Минхёку взять работу на дом (и сразу протягивает ему свой ноутбук). Минхёк вычитывает в этом вопрос «можешь побыть тут четыре дня?» и спрашивает, какой пароль на ноутбуке. 

В любой непонятной ситуации Минхёк по-прежнему выходит в окно (сообщений) и пишет Кихёну: «если тебе интересно, то я сейчас на грани проеба дружески-рабочих отношений. но чувствую, что я тут и должен быть» и выключает телефон, пока три части игры не будут пройдены.

Кихён сто процентов попросит объяснений (а Хёнвон сто процентов красноречиво сдал Минхёка выражением «он ебнулся», и Минхёку придется разъяснять ещё и этот отзыв). 

Но что Минхёк может объяснить, кроме того, что они за две фразы решили, что четыре дня живут вместе. Минхёк забирает из своей квартиры домашние вещи, готовит на двоих, много слушает, много говорит, уходит на пару часов в работу на ноутбуке, слушает, как играет синтезатор на кухне, засыпает рядом с Чангюном, ходит с ним за покупками, смотрит с ним трехчасовые интервью с разработчиками игры, часами обсуждает сюжет, цепляясь темой за тему, и в щепки рассыпается от того, насколько гармонично у них получается существовать в метре друг от друга. 

Он понятия не имеет, как сказать Чангюну о том, что, кажется, черт возьми, он счастлив и ему для этого так мало потребовалось, и, по его наблюдениям, Чангюн не выглядит сильно отличающимся от него. 

Это надо бы обсудить. 

То, как Чангюн во время очередного прохождения положил голову ему на плечо и Минхёк проебывал квест раз за разом, можно не обсуждать. 

То, как Минхёк, засыпая, каждый раз боится дотронуться до него во сне и поэтому заранее оправдывается: «я много двигаюсь, могу закидывать руки и ноги на кого-то, кто рядом» (и получает в ответ «я уже заметил»), можно не обсуждать. 

То, что Чангюн ненавидит свою кухню: она слишком тесная (на самом деле нет), и Минхёк каждый раз оказывается на расстоянии вытянутой руки, а мозг не подкидывает ни одной идеи, под каким обычно предлогом люди крепко обнимают, можно не обсуждать. 

То, что Минхёк за эти три дня поделился таким огромным количеством любимой музыки, что можно сказать — поделился собой, можно не обсуждать. 

А вот счастье не мешало бы.

«Возможно, вы были бы идеальными соседями», — пишет в сообщении Кихён, когда его удостоили чести быть выслушанным на пятый день. Удивительно, как Кихёну требуется пара сообщений, чтобы въехать в ситуацию, и не хватает пяти лет дружбы, чтобы въехать в настоящие мотивы Минхёка.

«мы были бы идеальными соседями, если бы мне периодически не стреляла в голову идея зацеловать Чангюна, прижав к стене в коридоре», — пишет в ответ Минхёк, но стирает сообщение, потому что, конечно, Хёнвон прав — он ебнулся, а Кихён будет строго выговаривать за эти эмоциональные авантюры.

Они проходят игру за четыре дня, на работе не появляются — пять, убивая день друг на друга, на разговоры ни о чем, бессмысленные фильмы и рандомные истории.

— У Чжухона есть песня, — мимо обсуждаемой темы говорит Чангюн, но если не скажет это во время того, как Минхёк наливает в молоко в чай, то промолчит и в будущем, — пока девушка, в которую влюблен лирический герой, оставалась в его доме, все приборы работали, лампочки зажигались, и её присутствие было главной деталью во всех вещах. Когда она перестала там появляться, в доме что-нибудь ломалось, разбивалось, розетки искрили, и все в квартире напоминало, что её здесь нет. А в последнем куплете герой сравнивает свой дом с самим собой, замечая, что когда девушки нет рядом, у него тоже внутри выходят из строя важные детали. 

— Это к чему? — осторожно уточняет Минхёк, замерев ещё в середине монолога с открытой бутылкой молока в правой руке.

Ответ Чангюна не отличается от его обычной реакции, когда требуют конкретику там, где он решил её не давать, будучи и без этого слишком очевидным:

— Ни к чему.

В тот же вечер Минхёк спрашивает в сообщении у Чжухона название песни, описывая сюжет.

«Никогда бы в жизни не сравнил свою квартиру со своей головой».  
«Но знаю того, кто сравнил бы».  
«И ему, кстати, передавай привет».

_____________________________________________________

— Первая звучит лучше, чем третья, но мне нравятся шумовые эффекты второй мелодии, — выносит вердикт Минхёк, поправляя наушник в одном ухе.

Чангюн смотрит кат-сцену уже пятый раз, он написал для неё четыре черновика, трижды их переделывал, оставляя только два момента, которыми он доволен, и если бы не один Минхёк рядом, он бы не подписался на такую сомнительную математику.

— Думаешь, мы успеем до делайна? — вполголоса спрашивает Чангюн, уже не пугаясь того, как его рабочая деятельность стала общей, несмотря на то, что Минхёк не имеет к ней прямого отношения.

Хотя нет. 

Конкретно в этом случае, Минхёк инициатор того, что они теперь в три часа ночи сидят перед монитором в студии, делят одни наушники на двоих и подбирают музыку к кат-сцене. 

— У нас готова большая часть. Это уже можно прислать на оценку. Как раз проверим, нужный ли вектор мы выбираем.

Мы—мы—мы—мы—мы—мы.

Чангюн вздыхает.

«Мы» он не всегда использовал, когда с артистами работал, что уже говорить про менеджеров. 

Минхёк это понимает. Плюс немногословности Чангюна в том, что он любое озвученное предложение очищает от лишнего мусора и наполняет каждое слово ощутимым весом. 

— Чего ты переживаешь? — Минхёк улыбается; это не ободряющая, не вымученная, не преувеличенная улыбка, а просто улыбка Минхёка. Чангюн привык к ней еще задолго до совместной жизни на пять дней. — Это, правда, хорошо звучит.

Чангюн не особо доверяет этой фразе, он слышит её от многих, начиная от продюсеров и заканчивая анонимными комментариями от пользователей в сети, но сейчас он не хочет ставить её под сомнение.

— Спасибо, что уговорил меня на этот проект, — говорит он то, что должен был сказать ещё раньше.

— Моральные муки главного героя в конце первой части растопили твоё сердце? — смеется Минхёк, спеша пошутить быстрее, чем успеет смутиться и не выдать раздражающее Чангюна «не надо меня благодарить».

— Нет, общий вывод о том, что счастье — это когда делаешь что-то невозможное, — Чангюн улыбается, — и у тебя получается.


	6. Chapter 6

— Я справляюсь, — уверенно врёт Чангюн. 

На самом деле, он даже не понял, через какое приложение Минхёк открывает расписание.

На самом деле, он словил штраф, забыв, что сегодня до трех дня надо было отправить окончательный вариант «Red Cube».

На самом деле, у него в непрочитанных весит сообщение о предложении встречи, и он не отвечает на него потому, что не может связать своё «ну, можно» и китайские деловые формальности в одно предложение. 

— И даже помнишь про то, что надо списаться с Ким Чжунки по поводу записи во вторник?

— Конечно, — хмыкает Чангюн, открывая на компьютере блокнот и вбивая озвученную Минхёком фразу.

— Я только что выдумал это имя.

Смех Минхёка через динамик телефона такой же звонкий, как когда он рядом, и такой же победный, как когда он имеет в виду «я же говорил», поэтому скрывать нет смысла:

— Я не справляюсь. 

— Хреново без меня, да? 

— Хреново без Минхёка, да, — Чангюн специально использует имя, а не "тебя", чтобы звучать легче.

Говорим о каком-то Минхёке, соединяющем в себе черты близкого друга и ответственного работника; и совсем точно не говорим о "тебе", соединяющем в себе черты необходимого понимания, необходимой дистанции, необходимого перевода и в целом — необходимого.

Чангюна научили ответам на каверзные вопросы в интервью, но не научили ответам на искренние звонки Минхёка. Можно же было написать сообщение, но Минхёк, после всей бизнес-тренинг-лекции на протяжении трехдневной командировки, находил силы звонить. 

— Вот поэтому тебе нужен менеджер, — припоминает Минхёк тот давний фрагмент из жизни Чангюна, когда он, оценив на высший балл свою организованность, заявлял компании, что вполне может справиться и без чьей-либо помощи. — Все ещё хочешь руководить всем самостоятельно?

— Нет, меня вполне устраивает тебе подчиняться. 

Пятидневный марафон совместной жизни не мог пройти, не задев словесный самоконтроль Чангюна. Перестав себя редактировать перед тем, как произнести что-либо вслух, он не сразу заметил, что начал общаться с Минхёком так же, как с тетрадью, куда он пишет лирику.

— Хорошо, — будь это сообщение, Минхёк поставил бы в конце много-много смайликов, чтобы приравнять фразу к веселому тону, продолжая делать вид, что они говорят не о чем-то важном, а ведут пустую болтовню. — Я припомню это тебе, когда в очередной раз услышу какие-то протесты против здорового сна.

— Когда мы проходили игру, я ни разу не возразил на твоё «пора ложиться спать», — вспоминает Чангюн, все ещё пораженный открытием, что если подписаться на приключение «восьмичасовой сон», поутру мир не мерзкий, в глазах не плывет, а в дедлайны можно вписываться и без бессонных марафонов. 

Минхёк теряет прежнее «навеселе», делая длинную паузу. 

Он так и не может открыто обсудить с Чангюном, как они за пять дней заговорили все языки, засмотрели друг другу все глаза и жили с общими мыслями в головах, но может спросить:

— Неужели я постоянно должен засыпать рядом, чтобы ты ко мне прислушивался? 

Следом Минхёк добавляет быстрое «я шучу», тем самым оставляя этот вопрос в категории «риторический» и давая шанс спастись от придумывания безопасного ответа. 

Шанс, который Чангюн не использует:

— Есть такая строчка из песни: «задумайся об этих словах, возможно, следующая рифма, которую я напишу, будет о них». 

— Это к чему? 

Чангюн не изменяет себе:

— Ни к чему.

Минхёку становится уже плевать, есть такая строчка в песне или нет.

_____________________________________________________

— Чье имя ты указываешь номером один в экстренных контактах? — полуденное солнце наталкивает Чжухона на беседы, начинающиеся с «просто спрашиваю» и заканчивающиеся «и к чему я это всё вёл». — С одной стороны, я хочу указать жену, а с другой стороны, понимаю, что если она будет на работе, она не сможет взять трубку. И тогда надо указывать кого-то из друзей, кто возьмет трубку в любое время дня и ночи.

Чангюн ложится на ковер, чтобы было проще уговаривать взглядом зашившуюся под диван кошку Чжухона согласиться выйти на игру с ним и веревочной мышкой. Получив четкий взгляд-отказ от кошки, Чангюн перекатывается на спину, подкладывая под голову согнутую в локте руку, и отвечает на вопрос Чжухона вопросом:

— Тебе так важно, кого указать первым номером в списке экстренных контактов, а кого — вторым?

— Не особо, — Чжухон хмурится в задумчивости, шурша закрытой пачкой кошачьих витаминов и опускаясь на колени рядом с диваном и Чангюном. — Но когда начинаешь об этом задумываться, много интересного понимаешь про свои взаимоотношения с людьми. 

Кошка реагирует на знакомый звук, мозг тут же включает «еда-еда-еда» и отключает страх перед чужаком. Она выбегает из-под дивана, ставит на колени Чжухона две передние лапы, громко урчит и мешается, ластясь к рукам, открывающим пакет.

Чангюн почти не оскорблён, что его развлекательную программу с веревочной мышкой так быстро продинамили на подделанные под лакомства лекарства. 

— И что ты понял? – спрашивает Чангюн, возвращаясь к теме.

— Например, мне в голову не пришло указать родителей, потому что я ни по какому поводу не хочу их волновать, — говорит Чжухон и достает из пакета одну таблетку в форме рыбки; он едва успевает положить её себе на раскрытую ладонь, прежде чем кошка хватает зубами и слезает с колен, разгрызая витаминку на полу.

— Там такая паника поднимется. Я их тоже никогда не указываю, — понимающе отзывается Чангюн, двигая веревочной мышкой вправо-влево рядом с кошкой и все еще надеясь на общение. 

— Ты указал Минхёка? — не ходит вокруг да около Чжухон.

По нему ещё в начале встречи было видно, что он заряжен желанием душевного разговора. 

— Он мой менеджер, поэтому, конечно, я указал его, — спокойно объясняет Чангюн, демонстративно концентрируя внимание на кошке, чтобы показать, насколько он тут занят для доверительных бесед.

— Почему ты постоянно используешь слово «менеджер»? — Чжухон выражает лицом недоумение граничащее с «что за бред?». — Чтобы самому помнить, кем он тебе приходится? — на этом вопросе кошка возвращается к Чжухону за добавкой, а Чангюн шумно вздыхает. — Сам создаешь дистанции и сам же мучаешься.

Чангюн не понимает, откуда у Чжухона собралось столько фактов для таких точных выводов. То ли с Минхёком они заобщались ближе, чем знакомые, то ли Чангюн так пытался все скрыть, что этим и привлекал внимание. 

— Он логичный экстренный контакт, — повторяет Чангюн прошлую мысль, будто последней фразы Чжухона не существовало. 

— Логично семью указывать или близких друзей, — считает Чжухон, отдавая кошке вторую витаминку и поднимаясь на ноги, чтобы положить пакет на стол. 

— Иногда мне кажется, что он подходит сразу под две категории.

Это была шутка, но Чжухон не улыбается, а смотрит сверху вниз на Чангюна так внимательно, на низком старте с какой-то очень серьезной и страшной мыслью.

— Хочешь мое мнение? — осторожно спрашивает он, переходя на рассудительный тон голоса.

— Нет, не хочу, — честно отвечает Чангюн и улыбается в качестве извинения.

— Почему? — даже не обижается Чжухон.

Потому что страшно, когда Чжухон озвучивает то, в чем Чангюн еще не может себе признаться.

— Есть такое английское слово «Tacenda». Это совокупность всего того, о чём следует умалчивать, — намекает Чангюн, переводя взгляд с Чжухона на потолок.

Чжухон молчит.   
Кошка шумно разгрызает витаминку.   
Чангюн бездумно крутит в пальцах кошачью игрушку.   
Чжухон не выдерживает:

— А я ошибся, когда сказал, что никогда не видел тебя влюбленного? 

— Tacenda.


	7. Chapter 7

«Окей гугл может мне надо пойти в боулинг вместо кеглей представить свои переживания а вместо шара свою голову и забить страйк»

Гугл советует Минхёку исправить запрос, но как будто редактирование запроса решит его проблему. 

— Это моя полка, почему на ней стоит чья-то книга? — Минхёк недовольно хмурится, взяв в руки белую запечатанную книгу, и изучает, не понимая ни слова на японском. 

Вместо краткого объяснения, что это за книга и кто её подарил в качестве «спасибо» за работу, Чангюн с легким возмущением цепляется к фразе:

— «Моя полка»? Тебя не смущает, что в моей студии ты сам себе полку выделил?

Минхёка не смущает. 

Он думает нагло пошутить, что за десять месяцев настолько тут обустроился, что может юридически требовать часть пространства в случае расторжения трудового договора.

— Ты сегодня допоздна? 

Минхёк ввёл традицию раз в неделю появляться поздней ночью, вместо приветствия обнимать Чангюна сзади за плечи, прижимаясь левым ухом к обратной стороне от динамика массивных наушников и вслушиваясь в мелодию (или в диалог в фильме, как это было сегодня). 

А потом быстро, пока Чангюн не опустит наушники на шею и не посмотрит на него, отходить от компьютера, изучать уже давно рассмотренные предметы на стеллаже и возмущаться, находя на своей полке чужие вещи. 

— Наверное, допоздна. Пока я пересматриваю трилогию «Матрицы» и параллельно накидываю план для подкаста с Чжухоном, — сообщает Чангюн то, что Минхёк уже понял по кадрам (как и понял, что в студии Чангюну смотреть фильмы комфортнее, чем дома).

— То ещё веселье у вас намечается, — без энтузиазма оценивает Минхёк, садясь на диван и подключая свой ноутбук к розетке в стене рядом.

Чангюн никогда не спрашивал, откуда взялась традиция периодически выбирать его студию как подходящее место для работы на ноутбуке, а Минхёк никогда не пытался найти весомую причину, чтобы это делать. 

В любом случае Минхёк комфортен: он не приходит в загруженные недели, он не отвлекает, он не шумит, и он хорошо чувствует, когда следует уйти. 

Чангюн составляет плейлист «what is the point of music if it doesn't make you want to kill yourself», досматривает вторую часть «Матрицы» и выигрывает у Чжухона спор касательно выбора тем на подкаст. Минхёк засыпает на диване, подложив под голову сложенную толстовку и накрывшись тонким пледом. Перед этим он громко и чётко предупреждает о своем намерении, и Чангюн, нажав пробелом паузу в фильме, внимательно выслушивает, дает свой фидбэк в виде «без проблем» и нажимает на пробел в следующую секунду, восстанавливая проигрывание фильма. 

Чангюн не врёт — происходящее уже действительно смешно обозначать как «проблема», а Минхёк действительно уже может юридически оформлять права на свою часть в этом пространстве, потому что, не смотря на то, сколько тут было музыкантов ранее, только энергетика Минхёка не стирается вместе с его уходом.

Или это всё сложные объяснения для элементарного вывода, — думает Чангюн, выключая компьютер и поднимаясь из-за стола. Он подходит к дивану, отдавая себе полный отчёт, что это заключительная чёрточка в иероглифе «пиздец». 

— Тут хватит места для двоих, — у Минхёка сонный голос, он двигается к стенке, освобождая правую половину дивана, и фразой\действиями опережает мысль Чангюна о том, чтобы поехать домой. 

Иероглиф «пиздец» прыгает в голове, как эффекты в презентации, вырисовываясь любым каллиграфическим стилем, и Чангюн, выключив подсветку и погрузив комнату в полную темноту, ложится рядом. Минхёк прижимается к его спине, обнимая одной рукой за пояс и накрывая пледом: потому что так удобнее лежать вдвоем на узком диване, потому что оба засыпают крепче, если чувствуют знакомое давление чужого тела на своё собственное, потому что ещё раньше могли быть какие-то оправдания такой ночёвки, а сейчас всё дошло до той черты, когда причина может быть только одна — «я так хочу».

Чжухон пишет в сообщении «я заебался работать работу на работе. ты как?»

Чангюн заебался лирику с мужского лица на женское менять, но он оставляет сообщение без ответа, чтобы не мешать Минхёку, который утыкается носом в его затылок и недовольно жмурит глаза от света телефонного экрана. Чангюн блокирует телефон, опуская его на пол около дивана.

— Как прошла запись черновика? — тихо спрашивает Минхёк, двигая головой так, чтобы говорить Чангюну прямо в ухо.

Он имеет в виду утреннюю сессию с Ким Чжехуном. И Чангюн до сих пор не может привыкнуть к тому, что Минхёку интересен процесс его работы больше, чем результат.

— Я думал, что поменяю всё от и до, но как только начал менять, появилось ощущение, что песня меня душит. Первый вариант оказался лучше сотого.

В полудрёме, тёплой темноте и приятной усталости Минхёку кажется, что сейчас можно действовать интуитивно, отключая панические мысли и опираясь на ощущения.

— Здесь душит? — бессмысленно спрашивает Минхёк, чуть подаваясь вперёд и едва ощутимо касаясь губами шеи Чангюна.

Минхёк вряд ли попадает в место пульса, но Чангюну кажется, что он может поцеловать куда угодно — и почувствует пульс под губами.

— Здесь, — запоздало соглашается он.

Минхёк в равной степени признается в любви пицце, солнцу, случайной собаке на улице, диалоговому окну сообщения с результатом работы веб-дизайнера и т.д. 

Не достается только Чангюну. 

С ним возникает проблема с «в равной степени».


	8. Chapter 8

«Меня, как и любого другого человека, напугали бы твои действия», — присылает сообщение Хёнвон, самоуверенно взяв на себя ответственность за «абсолютно всех».

Минхёк включает телефон только в такси, и, прочитав сообщение, жалеет, что из двух доверительных чатов его выбор пал именно на Хёнвона. 

Кихён отреагировал бы веселее: он бы спрогнозировал все последствия и отчитал бы Минхёка авансом за каждый. 

Он не знает, что ответить Хёнвону: оправдываться уже поздно, а признаваться ещё рано. Минхёк хотел узнать, насколько его поступок будет норм, его прямо просветили — «вообще не норм», но на решение это никак не повлияло.

В съемочной студии Минхёк успевает обменяться встречными фразами со знакомым оператором, прежде чем Чангюн заметит его и отреагирует больше растерянно, чем испуганно, как прогнозировал Хёнвон:

— Ты тут что...

— А я думал, что не успею на первый «мотор», — нелепо смеется Минхёк, засовывая руки в карманы длинного пиджака, чтобы от волнения не жестикулировать больше обычного. — Представляешь, мир так тесен, что я встретил оператора, с которым мы работали... три? О, почти четыре года назад. 

Минхёк по-дурацки улыбается. 

Оператор смеется, припоминая какие-то прошлые обстоятельства встречи.

Чангюн больше обычного не может понять реальность. 

— Ты приехал обсудить съемку четырехлетней давности со случайным человеком?! — не выдерживает Чангюн, грубо прерывая их беседу и ощущая себя единственным адекватным. — Извините, пожалуйста, я не хотел кричать, — поспешно добавляет он в сторону оператора, проклиная себя за импульсивность. — Нам нужно отойти на пару минут.

Минхёк обыденно прощается с оператором, будто они видятся пару раз в неделю, сглаживая этой легкостью резкость Чангюна. 

Промолчав всю дорогу к двери запасного выхода, Минхёк так и не придумывает, как быть честным в своих мотивах и при этом не вогнать атмосферу в крайнюю неловкость.

— Что случилось? — сразу переходит к сути Чангюн, как только Минхёк закрывает за собой дверь и отстранённо комментирует «сегодня на улице так холодно».

— Почему что-то должно случиться? — сознательно тупит Минхёк, стараясь тем самым снизить внимание к уровню своей зацикленности на Чангюне.

— Ты издеваешься?! — выкрикивает Чангюн, а вихрь предполагаемых проблем, которые могут доставить Минхёка на съемки в Токио, заставляют готовиться к худшему.

— Ты ненавидишь интервью, и мне захотелось приехать и пожелать тебе удачи, — спокойно говорит Минхёк, пожимая плечами в знак «а что тут такого?».

Минхёк повседневно поправляет часы на левой руке, повседневно разговаривает и повседневно смотрит в глаза, но это по-прежнему нелегко для восприятия Чангюна, и он повторяет за ним:

— Пожелать мне удачи?

Вранье Минхёк даже не рассматривает, а честность в том, что «ещё, чтобы посмотреть на   
тебя в упор, обнять и продолжить разрушать свою жизнь», но так тоже говорить нельзя, поэтому приходится уйти от ответа:

— Самолет через час, так что у меня мало времени.

— Ты приехал на час?! — новая волна удивления накатывает на Чангюна.

Минхёк хотел бы сделать замечание, что крайне невежливо так реагировать, сбивая его с выбранной модели поведения «ничего странного не происходит».

— Фактически на десять минут, там еще же и дорога, — отзывается Минхёк, словно речь идет о чём-то таком неважном и неинтересном, что он всем своим видом показывает, как хочет поскорее переключить тему. — Но это ладно, ты как? Удалось поспать?

— Я думал, ты должен был быть целый день в компании и...

— У меня вроде как обеденный перерыв... — Минхёк нервно усмехается, опуская взгляд. — Все равно в офисе полночи сидеть, так что я могу удлинить обеденный перерыв с часа до... пяти часов.

— И ты решил не поесть сходить, а прилететь из Сеула в Токио?

В голове Минхёка это не звучало так масштабно, как говорит об этом Чангюн. Он слегка теряется, ещё раз нервно смеётся и кивает, проговаривая фразу и смотря вниз:

— Я хотел сделать сюрприз.

— Сюрприз? — Чангюн переходит от громкого голоса к почти шёпоту.

— Вообще-то, — Минхёк поднимает взгляд, звуча уже более уверенно и вспоминая про старое доброе «лучшая защита — это нападение», — я думал, ты не будешь кричать и устраивать допрос, а, как минимум, будешь...

— В восторге, — заканчивает за него Чангюн, вслух приглушенно проговаривая единственную чёткую мысль в голове. — Я в восторге.

Поражает, насколько Чангюн может быть легким и простым, если его поставить в условия, когда он... растерянно счастлив? Минхёк не знает, какие слова лучше подобрать его эмоциям, но это определенно что-то связанное со «счастьем».

Минхёк, улыбаясь, подходит к Чангюну ближе, цепляясь пальцами за капюшон его толстовки и перфекционистично поправляет ткань, концентрируясь на деталях в одежде больше, чем на изучающем взгляде напротив.

— Можно было надеть рубашку, а не толстовку, — недовольно ворчит Минхёк, чтобы хоть что-то говорить в этой тишине.

— Это праздничная, — возражает Чангюн, не сдерживая улыбку.

— Она на три черных оттенка темнее обычной? Почему они тебе так странно уложили челку, можно же...

— Минхёк, — тихо зовет Чангюн, положив свои ладони поверх его и мягко убирая их со своих плеч. 

— А? — без деятельности Минхёк смущается, Чангюн оборвал их разговор ни о чем, и теперь на повестку дня снова возвращается странный поступок Минхёка, который он еще сам до конца не осознал.

— Я рад тебя видеть, — улыбается Чангюн, остановившись в перебирании всех оттенков удивления, и держит Минхёка за руки, смотря в глаза так, как Минхёку никогда в жизни никто не смотрел. — Всегда рад тебя видеть.

Минхёк чувствует, как под собственными пальцами чужая рука начинает мелко дрожать и не успевает ответить, как Чангюн тянет его к себе, заключая в объятие.

Минхёк успевает послушать начало интервью. Записывающее устройство памяти не пропускает ни один звук в голосе Чангюна во время фразы: «я думал, что, работая с другим человеком, сочиняя для него музыку, буду проживать его жизнь, а до своей мне не будет дела, но оказалось, мне тяжело дается увлечение кем-то, как и тяжело другому удается увлечением моим характером в работе, поэтому сейчас я ушел в проекты, где все зависит только от меня — например, работа с «Red Cube». грубо прозвучит, но мне нравится, когда мне никто не нужен в процессе выполнения работы. лишний раз убеждаюсь, насколько точно музыкантам можно проводить параллели происходящего в работе с происходящим в своей личной жизни». 

Значит, — складывает руки на груди Минхёк, игнорируя звук входящего сообщения о прибытии такси, — можно проводить параллели, если нам никто не нужен в написании музыки, зачем нам кто-то в личной жизни.

Значит, никто, никто, никто. 

Минхёк не подходит слову «никто».

Значит, не нужен, не нужен, не нужен.

Минхёку не нравится такой расклад по отношению к нему.

_____________________________________________________

— Все врут в интервью, — Хёнвон считает это полным бредом, не стоящим того, чтобы поставить в ряд пять шотов и драматизировать на весь бар. 

Минхёк же считает, что лучше бы залпом выпил сразу два, чем открыл бы причину своего загруза. 

Но это бессмысленно.

Минхёк всё равно вымолчит все уши, а Хёнвон всё равно начнёт едко растягивать ленивые вопросы вокруг да около, напуская на себя чересчур несерьёзный вид.

— У него не было повода врать, — всей депрессией отвечает Минхёк, «выстреливая» в горло очередной порцией алкоголя.

— Многие врут и без повода, — пожимает плечами Хёнвон, сдвигая вниз козырёк черной кепки и сверху накидывая на неё капюшон.

— На самом деле, — вырывается у Минхёка, потому что Хёнвон такой незаметный в темноте бара, а алкоголь течёт теплом внутри, становится печально и весело одновременно, и хочется ляпнуть какой-то страшный секрет, а потом по-дурацки рассмеяться, катая пустую рюмку от одной ладони к другой, — когда я с ним, я чувствую себя любимым. Но это не гарантия того, что ему нужно то, что он ко мне чувствует. 

Хёнвон не может ни одной мыслью дополнить то, о чём не понимает. Минхёк в какой-то степени прав в своем молчании: происходящее между двумя людьми вне сомнений и вне кавычек бессмысленно для передачи кому-то контекста.


	9. Chapter 9

Написание песен — отвратительная вещь. Там ты говоришь в тот момент, когда не хочешь ни с кем говорить. 

И все вскрывается. 

Поэтому появляются секретные папки, в них появляются композиции, не предназначенные для работы ни с одним артистом, потому что конкретно эти песни можно оскорбить, если приписать им кого-то, кто не является изначальным автором. 

А когда работа заключается в том, чтобы быть всеми вокруг, минуя себя, очень удивляешься и ценишь, обнаружив то, что мог написать только ты от себя к себе.

Минхёк пытается выпросить любую вразумительную причину отказа «ZE.R», тут не справляются даже его одиннадцать месяцев перевода мотивов Чангюна в доступный язык. 

— Мне это не интересно, — врет Чангюн, пока они идут по гостиничному коридору к своему номеру. — К тому же, они хотят песню на японском языке. То есть мне надо написать, а они потом переведут. Бред же.

— Ты раньше на такое соглашался, — аргументирует свое недоумение Минхёк, открывая карточкой номер. — Тебе не нравится тема?

Закрыв дверь, Чангюн облокачивается на неё спиной, наблюдая, как Минхёк проходит по номеру дальше, снимает пиджак и кидает его на свою кровать.

Тема Чангюну как раз нравится, и в этом проблема, что он уже написал по ней, сохранил в секретные папки и не планирует с кем-либо делиться или тем более переводить на другие языки. А выкручиваться, сочиняя в тематике что-то новое, не из старых и актуальных мыслей, будет нечестно.

Поэтому тупик.

Поэтому отказ.

— Хорошего тебе сна, — желает Чангюн, поставив телефон на зарядку около своей прикроватной тумбочки.

Они встречаются взглядом, Минхёк качает головой в отказе, словно не он тут уже больше суток не закрывал глаза.

— Я думаю выпить кофе, ещё четыре вечера, а в девять мероприятие, — в тоне голоса Минхёка отчетливо слышится тот режим рабочего автопилота, когда забываешь, что свойства организма предполагают засыпание.

Чангюн подходит к нему ближе допустимых норм общения даже между людьми, забившими на субординацию в первый же месяц работы так же легко, как забили на адекватное понятие «дружбы». 

— Хорошего сна, — повторяет Чангюн, легко толкая двумя ладонями Минхёка в грудь так, чтобы тот упал спиной на кровать.

Минхёк пытается возмутиться, его на полуслове прерывает прилетевшее в лицо одеяло, которое Чангюн стащил со своей кровати.

— Ты разбудишь меня?

— Японский филиал компании переживет корпорат и без нас, — «нет, не разбужу» имеет в виду Чангюн. — Или ты хочешь пойти?

— Сегодня я точно не хочу никуда выходить, — бормочет Минхёк, устраиваясь удобнее в коконе одеяла и закрывая глаза.

Ему удается подремать пару часов, организм беспокойно реагирует будильником каждые тридцать минут. Минхёк окончательно просыпается, идет в душ, переодевается в домашнюю одежду, пишет два рабочих письма, доказывает в сто сообщений Кихёну, что Кихён будет идиотом, если откажется от озвучки мультфильма, потому что считает, что это не так солидно для его портфолио. Кихён в конце спрашивает, а смотрел ли Минхёк его работу в «Ambition», и Минхёк выходит из онлайна, потому что стыдно признаваться, что за два месяца так и не нашел времени посмотреть этот фильм.

— Ты смотрел «Ambition»? — спрашивает Минхёк, печатая название фильма в поисковике и располагая подушку за спиной, чтобы было удобнее смотреть в сидяче-лежачем положении.

— Даже не слышал, — без особой заинтересованности отзывается Чангюн, отрываясь от бессмысленной, но разгружающей мозг гоночной игры на телефоне.

— Конечно, это же не фильм нулевых, напичканный иллюзией философии, — с широкой улыбкой подкалывает Минхёк, выставляя руку вперёд, чтобы словить ожидаемо летящую в него подушку. 

Минхёк предлагает посмотреть фильм вместе, располагая вторую подушку рядом с собой и продвигая главную пиар-фразу, что главного героя озвучивал Кихён.

"Ммм", — все мнение по поводу Кихёна от Чангюна, но Минхёк это понимает.

Они виделись один раз, на дне рождения Минхёка, и Кихён смотрел на Чангюна так, будто держал на прицеле и видел насквозь одновременно. В представлении Кихёна это было беспокойство за Минхёка и за его выбор по кому сходить с ума. 

— Ты Кихёну понравился, — заверяет Минхёк, как только Чангюн оказывается рядом по правое плечо, тем самым соглашаясь просвещаться навыками озвучки Кихёна.

— Ммм.

— Он так и сказал, ты не веришь? — Минхёк немного обижается, ему же нет смысла врать. 

На самом деле, Кихён сказал «окей», и в этом было как ни грамма положительного, так и ни грамма отрицательного. Кихён ответил на вопрос Минхёка о Чангюне ровно так же, как отвечал по телефону доставщику, когда тот говорил точное время приезда. Окей. 

Это может быть осуждение, скрытое за «делай, что хочешь, окей», или, как хочется верить Минхёку, это было «Чангюн — окей». 

— У нас было не так много времени, чтобы нормально поговорить и как-то сформировать мнение о друг друге, — объясняет Чангюн, с интересом рассматривая черный экран видеопроигрывателя на ноутбуке, чтобы не смотреть на Минхёка.

— Понравиться можно и за одну минуту.

Чангюн смеётся.

— И много ты знаешь людей, которым я понравился с первой минуты общения? 

— Одного точно знаю.

Пробормотав что-то невнятно смущенное, Чангюн нажимает «play», чтобы уже начался фильм и закончился этот разговор.

— Ты сильно волновался и мало что понимал вокруг. В других обстоятельствах, я бы тебе не понравился, — после десяти минут фильма произносит Чангюн, потому что в голове эта тема так и висит недоговоренной. 

Минхёк нажимает на паузу, глубоко вздыхает, тяжело выдыхает и (пока) спокойно проясняет:

— Ты сейчас находишь логичную причину, почему ты у меня не вызвал отторжения, вместо того, чтобы просто принять?

Минхёк проговаривает это вслух, и звучит действительно нелепо и глупо, Чангюн улыбается, нажимая снова на «play».

Через полчаса фильма Минхёк вспоминает, что должен вернуть звание лучшего друга, и фотографирует экран ноутбука, чтобы прислать Кихёну на «оценить», как Минхёк исправляется в своем пропуске премьеры.

Кихён «оценивает», что ноутбук на Минхёке лежит не для него одного. 

— Почему его это удивляет? — Чангюн знает, что не его дело смотреть в чужой телефон, но он удобно лежит на плече Минхёка — это достаточно близко, чтобы прочитать то, что и не скрывают.

— Он просто дразнит, — на автопилоте тихо поясняет Минхёк, печатая ответ: «главное на фото — это моё внимание к твоей работе». 

— Если я напишу Чжухону, что с кем-то лежу в темноте под одним одеялом и смотрю фильм, он пришлет мне сообщений сто с радостными смайликами, — Чангюн широко улыбается, его веселит вслух говорить обо всем как о воображаемой ситуации, а не о реальном тепле рядом.

— А если напишешь, что со мной? — быстро продолжает мысль Минхёк, поддерживая несерьезный тон беседы.

Чангюн меняется в лице, делая вид, что задумывается и подбирает слова, на деле же отбиваясь от флешбэков всех разговоров с Чжухоном, где фигурировало бы имя Минхёка. 

— Окей, — решает Чангюн после небольшой паузы. — Он ответит «окей». 

Через ещё полчаса фильма Чангюн возится, устраиваясь на чужом плече удобнее, и кладёт одну руку Минхёку на живот, рядом с ноутбуком. Минхёк чувствует, что Чангюн засыпает, и склоняет голову набок, прижимаясь своим виском к его голове. 

В те пять дней игрового трипа сама собой появилась тактильная проверка. Нужно только одно движение тела с целью еще более близкого контакта, чтобы показать своё «я не против».

Под титры Минхёк звучит хриплым шепотом, нажимая кнопку «выключения» на ноутбуке:

— Ты тут будешь спать?

Он бы и не говорил ничего, но ему нужно убрать ноутбук, а любое перемещение сломает чуткую дрёму и Чангюн уйдет, а так есть вариант ответить "буду" и заснуть рядом.   
Минхёк устал разбираться и выруливать из подтекстов, ему хочется прямого и буквального — заснуть рядом.

— Я уже привык к этому, — так же тихо говорит Чангюн, не открывая глаз и не двигаясь. — Сейчас уйду.

— Я тоже привык, — Минхёку легко признаваться в ответ и легко положить свою ладонь поверх ладони Чангюна, останавливая его в поднятии головы с плеча.

— Тогда почему номер бронируешь с двумя кроватями? 

Чангюн говорит так свободно, будто они продолжают разыгрывать прошлый несерьёзный диалог.

Минхёк же может объяснить, что, например, Хёнвон у него на плече не проспал суммарно пару месяцев. Но Чангюн вроде как не спрашивал, часто ли плечо Минхёка используют как подушку, он просто почему-то уверен, что это включено в пакет дружелюбия.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я бронировал одну кровать? 

Чангюн напал на человека, который добавил гугл в экстренные вызовы, Минхёк все еще не может самостоятельно ни на что ответить, но может задавать переводные вопросы.

У Чангюна полное ощущение, что они передают друг другу часовую бомбу и ждут, у кого же в руках она взорвется.

— Я хочу заснуть, сегодня был тяжелый день, — сдается Чангюн, возвращаясь в обычный тон разговора. 

«И у меня совершенно нет сил вмазываться в сомнительный диалог», — Минхёк напечатал бы именно это предложение, будь фраза Чангюна адресована кому-то не ему, он все ещё остается лучшим переводчиком.

— Хорошо, — Минхёк не хочет настаивать, поэтому соглашается принять не озвученное «опустим эту тему».

У Чангюна было достаточно поводов, чтобы сделать вывод об отношении Минхёка к нему. Поэтому, если бы Чангюн хотел, он бы уже оттолкнул, но так же, если бы он хотел, сейчас не надо было бы искать оправдания для любой близости. 

Чангюн поднимает голову вверх, мажет губами по его щеке и выдыхает в скулу: 

— Мы можем сделать то, что хотим, но поговорить об этом потом? 

Даже сейчас его фраза кажется Минхёку грёбаным экспериментом, а не реальным изменением вещей.

Будь Минхёк в более затуманенном уме, он бы подался на это предложение без лишних слов. 

— Есть ли мне смысл целовать человека, который говорит в интервью, что ему никто не нужен? — спрашивает он, вместо того, чтобы последовать советам друзей и выкинуть из головы стенографию того интервью.

— А ты хочешь быть ему кем-то и нужным? — в ответ спрашивает Чангюн, вместо того, чтобы признаться, что та фраза была не более чем самозащитной привычкой, и не значит, что сейчас она актуальна.

Все ещё часовая бомба, все ещё передача друг другу, все ещё на вопросы вопросами. 

Минхёк поворачивает голову, едва захватывая губы Чангюна своими, только чтобы ответить на вопрос и не отвечать на него одновременно.

_____________________________________________________

— Минхёк же влюблён в тебя.

Прежде чем Чжухон пришел к выводам насквозь, он для вида поговорил о погоде, о выходных и о том, как его задолбало стоять в «пробке». Повисает тишина, в неё Чжухон, пытаясь снизить атмосферу неловкости, вбрасывает шутку «ты не сбежишь, потому что я заблокировал все двери в машине» (задумывалось, как шутка, в итоге звучало угрозой).

— Только сейчас понял?

Чангюн не пытается выйти из машины и пойти пешком по двойной сплошной, он поправляет ремень безопасности и ничем не выдаёт напряжение. 

— Так ты знаешь, — тянет Чжухон, положив две ладони на руль, и чуть наклоняется вперёд, повернув голову в сторону соседнего сидения.

Чангюн хмыкает.

Его нервная система — не язык Паскаля, он тут вообще-то музыку пишет из реакций, заставляет себя быть приставкой в слове «сострадание», само собой, он чувствует отношение Минхёка к нему. 

— Я знаю. И, думаю, Минхёк уже понял, что это взаимно.

Чангюн начинает получать мазохистский кайф от открытого показа, где болит и куда ударить, если захочется ударить.

Конечно, Чжухон не будет бить по точкам, конечно, Чжухон без понятия, как вести разговор дальше и надо ли его вести.

Чангюн может молчать месяцами, а потом говорить так, что уже у собеседника появляется желание молчать месяцами.

Чжухон выдерживает пару минут просмотра, как Чангюн крутит вокруг ладоней концы своего шарфа, то ли бездельничая, то ли нервничая, и отказывает себе в желании отстать: 

— Вы говорили об этом? 

— Ммм... — Чангюн улыбается самому себе.

Они с Минхёком успели поговорить обо всем, обходя по широкой дуге тему взаимоотношений.

Когда Чангюн сказал «я всегда рад тебя видеть», это считалось за разговор? А когда Минхёк перестал бронировать в отелях две кровати, это считалось за «обсудить отношения»? Минхёк вносил свой вклад в дискуссию, засыпая на диване в студии? Чангюн, напоминая о своем мнении «ты можешь просто существовать рядом, и все будет хорошо» выступил ответчиком по делу того, куда все зашло? А когда они процеловались полночи в отеле, а наутро все осталось по-старому, это считалось прийти к общему соглашению?

Если бы Чангюн пел песни лучше, чем писал их, ему было бы проще прийти с монологом начинающимся с «за все время у меня заканчиваются слова, деньги на счёте, еда в холодильнике, иногда терпение, иногда силы, а ты же неизменно в Present Continuous в равной мере как минутное настоящее и запланированное будущее» и заканчивающимся на «и когда мы жили у меня те пять дней, я видел, чувствовал и знал, что ты думаешь так же».

— Нет, мы никогда об этом не говорили, — с неохотой признается Чангюн, а взгляд Чжухона на его профиль жжёт дискомфортом.

В Чжухоне смешиваются два вопроса «почему?» и «чего ты ждешь?». Чтобы совсем не мучить, он отворачивается, смотря на машину впереди, и буднично напоминает:

— Ты же раньше заверял, что умеешь обо всем вовремя поговорить.

Раньше.

Раньше Чангюн смотрел, как вращаются в барабане стиральной машинки его вещи, пропахшие чужими людьми. Раньше Чангюн старался быть нежнее, при этом не изменяя самому себе, а заканчивалось всё тем, что в эмоциональном припадке наносил кучу острых слов. Раньше Чангюн любил слова, которыми может описать человека, больше, чем самого человека. Раньше не хватало одного присутствия рядом, чтобы в голове начинали звучать те мелодии, которые Чангюн хранил по секретным папкам.

— Я проблемный, — коротко отвечает Чангюн, и никак не продолжает дальше мысль, решая, что этим всё объяснил. 

— У него было достаточно времени, чтобы это заметить, — резко звучит Чжухон, ненавидящий это «я кину тебе слово, а ты дальше раскручивай». 

— Ну, хорошо, — выдыхает Чангюн, оставляя шарф в покое и собравшись мыслями со всех бессонных дней и ночей. — Для счастья всегда нужен кто-то безмерно больше, чем ты сам, верно? Жизнь идёт, а это прекрасное, куда ты хочешь уйти всей душой, все не даёт тебе покоя. И когда ты это встречаешь так близко, что за руку можешь взять, ты хочешь и боишься этого одновременно. Вдруг ты не то, что этому прекрасному нужно. Вдруг ты сейчас спугнешь собой и все испортишь. Вдруг всё, что нужно сделать в этой ситуации, — это сказать ему «ты такое чудесное создание, поэтому я желаю тебе лучше того, что я из себя представляю».

Шумно вздохнув, Чжухон опускается лбом на руль, между двух своих ладоней.

— А ты реально слишком проблемный. Еще и решаешь за двои...

— Нет, я не решаю за двоих, — одергивает Чангюн. — Поэтому он еще не уволился, а я ни разу не оттолкнул. Давай включим радио?

Чжухон слепо тыкает пальцами по магнитоле, попадая на случайный разговор виджеев про последние новости. Не оставить последнее слово за собой Чжухон не может:

— Если бы люди чаще продолжали разговор, а не отмазывались «давай включим радио», проблем было бы меньше.


	10. Chapter 10

Как обычно бывает, если долго копишь напряжение, оно начинает говорить за тебя в самый неподходящий момент, и внутренняя система выдаёт только одно сообщение: «паника: разблокирована». 

— Давно в твои обязанности стало входить пить с заказчиком всю ночь? — вырывается у Чангюна фраза, на которую изначально была чёткая установка - ни при каких обстоятельствах не произносить её вслух.

— В этом нет ничего страшного, — лениво отзывается Минхёк, не обращая нужного внимания на весь посыл слов и не отвлекаясь от телефона. — Мы разговорились, и у нас оказалось много общих знакомых с моей прошлой работы.

Можно было обсудить это раньше, а не создавать ловушку для нервов, начав говорить, когда самолёт набрал высоту и физически уйти от разговора невозможно. 

Или можно было взять на борт самообладание и стопануть себя ещё в самом начале формирования упрёка.

Каждую минуту молчания Чангюн заменяет рациональность на паникующее воображение, создающее ревниво-мерзкие картинки, которые даже в песню переводить не хочется. 

— Ты впервые опоздал на собрание, — негромко продолжает Чангюн, рассчитывая, что если будет говорить тише, раздражение в его голосе не будет слышно, а просьба к самому себе «заткнись-пожалуйста-заткнись» наконец-то начнёт работать на практике.

— Ты его вообще проспал, — по-доброму насмешливо замечает Минхёк, чуть улыбнувшись и всё ещё не улавливая никакого подвоха. 

Чтобы полноценно вникнуть, в какую психологическую турбулентность его пытаются втянуть, Минхёку надо перестать отдавать телефону 80% своей концентрации и подарить мозгу больше двух часов сна за последние четыре дня. 

Или услышать от Чангюна:

— Но я проспал в своей постели.

До этого ещё был шанс провести полёт в «каждый сам по себе»: Минхёк мог закончить сортировать файлы по памяти телефона и вылечить голову аспирином, а Чангюн перебеситься внутри себя и вернуться к общению через три слова в предложении.

Но Чангюн произносит фразу так, чтобы она Минхёку под ребра залезла и жгла возмущением, чтобы он зацепился за слово «постель» и начал ссору, но Минхёк не реагирует ожидаемой импульсивностью. Его взгляд остаётся сосредоточенно-серьёзным, а выражения лица спокойным; он перестаёт двигать пальцами по дисплею телефона и сдержанно уточняет:

— Уверен, что говоришь то, о чем не будешь потом жалеть? 

За Чангюна уверена его злость, его ревность и его ночь, проведённая за просмотром истории инстаграма Минхёка, где все так весело и так зашибись.

Возможно, Чангюн многое додумал, сгустил краски, и очевидная симпатия со стороны артиста по отношению к Минхёку не требовала такой паники. Но они как-то оказались вдвоём в баре и как-то чудесно провели время вплоть до раннего утра.

Чангюн ненавидит себя за то, что не может успокоиться, не может посмотреть Минхёку в глаза, но может продолжать настаивать на самом тупом аргументе:

— Ты вчера был не со случайным человеком из толпы, а с тем, с кем я работаю. 

Минхёк нервно усмехается, резким движением пальцев выключая дисплей телефона боковой кнопкой. Он смешивает в голосе учтивость с сарказмом, и это звучит как издевательство:

— Так ты за работу беспокоишься? 

Чангюн беспокоится о том, что он просчитался и на самом деле не самый тут умный, способный грамотно раскладывать все по полочкам Чжухону в машине и раздавать советы про человеческие взаимоотношения, а полный идиот.

Идиот, который так быстро перескочил через стадию влюблённости и оказался на той стадии, о которой не может толком врать ни себе, ни другим, ни в творчестве, и поэтому выбирает вариант вообще ничего нового не сочинять: ни самому себе, ни другим, ни в творчестве.

«Извини, я не прав, извини, я не прав, извини, извини», - здравомыслие подкидывает правильные реплики, но Чангюн какого-то черта импровизирует:

— Зная тебя и то, что ты забиваешь на всю субординацию и уже вечером идёшь пить с заказчиком, ещё не ясно к чему это может привести. 

Чангюн плохо осознает слова и предложения, в которые их складывает. В них нет ни одного процента правды, но есть все проценты защиты своего страха.

Минхёк молчит пару секунд, бессмысленно смотря в чёрный экран телефона. Он все понимает: и к чему весь разговор, и почему Чангюн так злится, что даже не обращает внимания, насколько очевидно звучит со стороны. Минхёк знает, как ответить так, чтобы успокоить и оставить все на своих местах. 

Но впервые эгоистично хочется, чтобы это Чангюн «все понимал» и переводил с языка Минхёка на свой.

— А к чему это может привести, кроме тупой ревности? – Минхёк поднимает взгляд и спрашивает тем тоном голоса, которым отвечают в двух случаях: либо когда хотят на крике собеседника сделать контраст спокойствия, либо когда порог злости перешёл за черту «очень». 

— Ты мог подождать окончания моей работы, а уже потом идти куда угодно, – Чангюн полагает, что такое замечание может сойти за компромисс, но оно наоборот вдвое сокращает секунды до внутреннего взрыва терпения Минхёка.

— Окончания твоей работы с кем именно нужно было подождать: с заказчиком или со мной? Если мне нужно было дождаться окончания рабочих отношений с тобой, то у меня для тебя есть важная новость. Ты, наверное, за таким большим количеством работы пропустил этот момент, но наши «строго рабочие отношения» закончились ещё год назад, как раз сразу после моего испытательного срока, – Минхёк говорит выразительней и громче, Чангюн отчётливо слышит в его голосе эмоциональное и физическое истощение, усталость так детально разбираться в их отношениях. – И я ценю твои лабиринты мыслей вот здесь, — Минхёк несильно ударяет указательным пальцем Чангюна в правый висок, и тот быстро уводит голову в сторону от руки, – но они иногда ебануто-тупиковые. 

Чангюн кивает в согласии (не в силах адекватно понять, согласен он на самом деле или нет), и суетливо-нервно распутывает наушники (запутывая тем самым их ещё больше), реагируя в ответ тем, что, по его мнению, должно спасти диалог, за который ему безумно стыдно:

— Хорошо, я понял.

Минхёк тяжело вздыхает, чувствуя, как накрывает крупная дрожь возмущения и желания разнести весь самолёт к херам. Он хочет уйти к гуглу и спросить, почему из всей людей в мысли номером один он выбрал того, кто умудрился за пять минут собрать по диагонали и горизонтали бинго из всех реакций и слов, которые выводят Минхёка из себя за считанные секунды. Почему из всех людей в мире, его зациклило на том, кто, при всем самоконтроле и высоком проценте логики в своих суждениях, остаётся до абсурда эмоциональным и чувствительным. 

Можно было при первой возможности крепко вцепиться и выцеловать всю ревность, Минхёк точно знает, что Чангюн ему ответит, но что это поменяет, кроме ещё одного момента в копилку «давай сделаем то, что хотим, но поговорим об этом потом».

В Минхёке все меньше и меньше остаётся садизма по отношению к себе, чтобы и дальше проявлять терпение и позволять никак не называть происходящее, используя туманные временные сроки словом «потом». Ему нужно обговорить, назвать это простым и доступным для его мира словом и быть уверенным, что это слово в мире Чангюна имеет точно такой же смысл.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь, — Минхёк крепко хватает Чангюна за предплечье, как только он распутывает до конца наушники и выбирает вариант сбежать от разговора, оставаясь в атмосфере пассивной агрессии. — Слушай меня до конца. Вместо того, чтобы не бояться перемен в наших отношениях, ты решил, что если ничего не делать, тогда ничего и не изменится, а я всегда буду соглашаться на всё, что тебе будет комфортно. Но это не так. Меня вымытывает куча вещей, происходящих между нами, а то, что ты предпочитаешь ни о чем не говорить конкретно, только умножает их. Так переживаешь за работу? Хорошо, я не буду тебе мешаться, а начну соблюдать субординацию! – наверное, Минхёк говорит громче нормы разговора в салоне самолёта; наверное, Чангюн должен чувствовать какие-то неприятные ощущения от того, как сильно сжимает рука Минхёка его предплечье; наверное, Минхёк успокаивается из-за опустошения мыслей и возвращения к ровному дыханию; наверное, ему следовало бы остановить разговор на этом, но он смягчается, шумно выдыхает и, перед тем, как сохранить обещанную установку на ближайшую неделю, вполголоса говорит: — Если бы за весь год работы с тобой, я бы смог допустить с кем-нибудь близость, я бы сделал уже это раньше.

Чангюн впервые за разговор поворачивает голову и откровенно смотрит ему в глаза.  
И хочет разрушить до мелкой крошки все свои чувства с неуместными эмоциональными заявлениями, чтобы на этих руинах переспать с Минхёком.

***

Всё можно решить за неделю командировки, — думает Чангюн, садясь в такси из аэропорта.

Рано или поздно напряжённость начнёт спадать, а Минхёк никогда, даже в моменты сильной злости, не устраивал продолжительные бойкоты, и поэтому ситуация быстро разрешится сама собой или с помощью извинений, — думает Чангюн, заходя в отель.

Куда ты от меня денешься из одного номера, — думает Чангюн, проверяя электронную почту рядом со стойкой ресепшена.

Он убеждён, что все можно отложить в ящик «поговорить вечером», и не сразу реагирует, когда слышит обращение Минхёка к нему.

— Это от твоего номера, — он подвигает магнитную карточку-ключ по стойке ресепшена ладонью влево, в сторону Чангюна, и использует более отстранённый тон голоса, чем Чангюн слышал в звуковом переводчике гугла.

Из-за сосредоточенности на переписке в телефоне, Чангюн до этого даже не вслушивался в привычную беседу Минхёка и девушки с ресепшена. Он поднимает взгляд от телефона, всматриваясь в карточку с четырёхзначным числом.

— Моего номера? — переспрашивает он.

Обычно в момент регистрации от него требовалось просто идти за Минхёком следом, даже не отрываясь от телефона, а понимать, куда они пришли, только по щелчку закрытия двери номера.

— Я буду в 2201, если что-то понадобится — пиши, — продолжает пугать отрешённостью Минхёк, складывая документы во внутренний карман рюкзака.

Чангюн достаёт единственный наушник из уха, а информация из слов «если что-то понадобится — пиши» плюс вторая карточка с другим номером в руках Минхёка так и не доходят до полноценного осознания.

— Ты взял разные номера? — удивляется Чангюн.

Минхёк отвечает лаконичным «да», и Чангюна выкидывает из ступора.

Волнение разносится по каждому нерву, грудную клетку словно прибивает чем-то тяжёлым, и хочется отмотать время назад, чтобы заткнуть самого себя в грёбаном самолёте. 

Минхёк говорит не по тому сценарию, который Чангюн написал в своей голове по дороге в отель, и это сбивает с выбранной формулы «лайтовый разговор вечером плюс извинения».

— Это же глупо, — говорит Чангюн, потому что это все, что он может сказать как и про себя самого, так и про идею Минхёка показательно расчертить между ними границу.

— Почему? — сразу спрашивает Минхёк в тоне, который вроде кажется безучастным, но точно через пару секунд перерастёт в грубый наезд на всё, что бы Чангюн не сказал.

Выяснять отношения в холле отеля — не лучшая затея, поэтому Чангюн пробует нейтральное:

— Компания оплачивает только один номер, зачем...

— Я готов доплатить за комфорт сколько угодно, — прерывает его мысль Минхёк, и такая формулировка возвращает растерянный взгляд Чангюна во взгляд, охарактеризованный кем-то как «презрение помноженное на презрение».

Чангюн кивает. 

Хочется, конечно, не кивать, а спровоцировать дальнейший диалог, но сейчас это абсолютно бесполезно и все равно приведёт к неприятному результату.

***

Работать на чужой территории раздражает, новый артист — не нравится, погода в Осаке — бесит, выбранный вектор в звучании песни — херня, студия в компании артиста — неудобная, а компьютерная клавиатура залитая кофе из-за дёрганных движений руками — стоит выше гонорара. Чангюн, после секундной фиксации на верном утверждении, что он сейчас влетел на покупку новой клавиатуры, спокойно с этим соглашается, и, с элементами медитации, разносит её до мельчайших деталей, стуча об стол со всей силой.

«Медитация» не может пройти ни мимо японской компании, ни мимо своей компании, ни мимо Минхёка, и Чангюн искренне надеется, что из этой троицы подробно расспросит его о причинах срыва на клавиатуру именно Минхёк. Но он без всякого интереса смотрит на обломки клавиатуры и ещё раз повторяет, что составил расписание на первую неделю следующего месяца, а так же напоминает, что «возместить ущерб не мешало бы как можно скорее».

Чангюн не может с этим месяцем разобраться и перевести немотивированную агрессию в адекватную демку, а Минхёк продолжает голосом докладчика на лекции в никуда рассказывать про следующий.

— Давай вместе пообедаем, — предлагает Чангюн, раз уж Минхёк впервые за четыре дня в Осаке зашёл к нему в бесяще-раздражающую-чужую студию, в которой ничего и никто не работает так, как нужно.

— Я не голоден, — бросает Минхёк, не поднимая взгляда от планшета и продолжая... делать заметки?

Чангюн понятия не имеет, что он там пишет или рисует стилусом, ему кажется, что он просто водит по экрану, только бы оставаться в собранном состоянии.

Чангюн падает головой в сложенные на столе руки и признается самому себе, что больше всего в Осаке его раздражает не артист, не студия, не погода, не покупка новой дорогой клавиатуры, а то, что он слышит звук закрывающейся двери, вместо того, чтобы привычно чувствовать согревающие ладони на своих плечах. 

***

Через ещё два дня Чангюн спускается по платформе фирмы «последствия» уже на тот уровень, когда он готов предложить Минхёку любую деятельность, только бы это включало присутствие Минхёка в метре от себя. 

Хочешь молчать — пожалуйста, сиди рядом, занимайся своими делами и молчи.

Хочешь голосом диктора зачитывать деловые письма компании — зачитывай, только не отходи для этого в самый дальний угол студии. 

Песня все ещё кажется полной хернёй, но третья перезапись вокала помогает абстрагироваться от желания орать на всех только потому, что не можешь орать на самого себя.

Теперь это в голове Чангюна обознается как «полная херня без нормальной аранжировки, но зато с сильным вокалом и текстом на японском языке, который я не могу проверить на корректность перевода, но, может, это и к лучшему».

Он приходит в свой номер ближе к полуночи, смотрит в потолок минут двадцать, не в силах включить свет и сходить в душ, и открывает переписку с Чжухоном. Изначально с желанием поделится, как тут все вокруг раздражает, хочется домой и сочинять только музыкальные темы к играм.

Но вместо этого получается:

«Как сказать человеку, что я — полный идиот, и сильно извиняюсь за ту ерунду, что наговорил?»

«Я — полный идиот, и сильно извиняюсь за ту ерунду, что наговорил», — предлагает вариант Чжухон, отвечая через час.

Час, который Чангюн провёл лежа на кровати, смотря в тёмный потолок и подавляя стремление вернуться на работу, чтобы переночевать в студии звукозаписи, где стены смогут удержать крик во весь голос.

Чжухон супер логичный в психологии, — думает Чангюн, сканируя глазами сообщение.

« _Такая формулировка слишком простая для того типа ссоры, которую я спровоцировал_ ».

« _Но с неё все равно хорошо бы начать_ », - уверяет Чжухон. - « _Ты не сработался с музыкантом?_ »

« _Нет, там всё отлично_ », — печатает Чангюн. Рациональная часть ещё осознает, что и компания, и артист, и Осака не создают проблем, и, в целом, это отличный проект. Иррациональная часть пишет: « _Я слишком доработался со своим личным персональным своим менеджером_ ».

« _`Своим` ты дважды написал_ ».

« _У него есть трудовой договор, а это юридический документ, где официально прописано, что я имею право так писать про своего менеджера_ ».

Ещё он перешёл на общение через все виды мессенджеров, увижу я его только на собрании через день, и это так же нарушает обязанности моего личного персонального моего менеджера, - добавил бы Чангюн, если бы Чжухон быстрее не прислал:

« _А тебе уже совсем плохо, да?_ »

Чангюн не успевает напечатать ответ смиксованный из гордости не признавать открыто свою слабость и из желания поговорить об этом ещё больше, как ему приходит второе сообщение: 

« _Ты всегда забываешь, что если тебе сложно с самим собой, не факт, что другим так же сложно_ ».

Чангюн переводит тему на работу Чжухона, заваливая вопросами, потому что если он уйдёт в рефлексию по поводу его совета, потолок перед глазами будет интересовать вплоть до шести утра.

***

— Ты сел через стул от меня, серьёзно? — не выдерживает Чангюн, забивая на то, что говорит довольно громко и это может привлечь внимание продюсеров, которые занимают свои места за длинным столом. — Это твой деловой подход?

Единственная цель у Чангюна на этом собрании была в окончательном утверждении готовой песни, но быстро сменилась на другую цель: тупо пережить его. 

Во избежание лишних вопросов, Минхёк молча пересаживается на стул рядом с Чангюном, занимая себя тем, что крутит ручку между пальцев, на каждый оборот отсчитывая секунды до начала собрания.

Он бросает быстрый взгляд на Чангюна, замечая его сильно заострённое лицо, тёмные синяки под глазами и такой устало-измученный бледный вид, что Минхёк тоже в чем-то не выдерживает: 

— Ты вообще спишь? — тихо спрашивает он, концентрируясь на ручке, двигающейся между пальцев.

Чангюн не сдерживает лёгкую улыбку, чувствуя, что сейчас, в такой сильной тоске и ломке по вниманию Минхёка, он способен растаять всего от одного вопроса

— Кажется, часа два день назад, — выговаривает он.

Он хочет услышать от Минхёка то, что Минхёк всегда говорил, с той же теплотой, с которой Минхёк всегда говорил, с той же заботой, с которой Минхёк всегда говорил, с той же важностью, с которой Минхёк наделял свои просьбы.

А потом в ответ напасть расспросами на Минхёка. 

Лишившись огромных сообщений, вечных рассказов и второго разобранного чемодана рядом со своим разобранным чемоданом в номере, он потерял вообще какую-либо ниточку к тому, как у Минхёка проходят дни.

Но Минхёк никак это не комментирует и продолжает считать секунды до начала собрания.

А это добивает сильнее, чем «вот ТВОЙ ключ от ТВОЕГО номера».

***

У успешного окончания проекта и у вихря перемолки своих чувств есть одна дорога: во взгляд на мир через призму алкоголя.

На самом деле, Чангюну не плевать на завтрашний ранний вылет, и он даже следит за временем и за количеством соджу, но на сообщение Минхёка отвечает так, будто впервые слышит про самолёт и про то, что должен был предупредить о своих перемещениях по ресторанам Осаки.

Он попадает в то состояния грусти, когда становится пиздец как весело, а музыкант напротив уже не просто коллега по работе, а лучший друг, который обязательно должен позвонить, как только будет в Сеуле, ведь у них так много нашлось общих тем.

Чангюн за один вечер выговаривает столько слов, сколько не говорил за все время работы над проектом, а переписку с Минхёком оставляет на адресе ресторана (он же должен сообщить) и на игноре любого следующего уведомления.

Чангюн отдаёт себе отчёт, что это тупейший поступок, тянущий на уровень подросткового каприза, а потом за него начинает отдавать отчёт алкоголь, и хочется эгоистично закончить вечер так, чтобы Минхёк был вынужден оказаться рядом с ним. 

Минхёк так вежливо скрывает при музыканте весь свой гнев, так учтиво извиняется за то, что обламывает эту душевную посиделку и так грамотно подбирает комплименты вокальной составляющей песни, что Чангюн лишний раз восхищается, какой у него охрененный менеджер.

Об этом он говорит вслух, как раз перед очередным шотом, на что его новый лучший друг отвечает согласием и так же выпивает за это соджу, а Минхёк наклоняется близко к уху, сжимает воротник рубашки и шипит «идём уже отсюда». 

— Я имею право выпить, — сходу обозначает свои права Чангюн, как только они выходят из ресторана. — У меня закончилась работа и я...

— Разве я что-то тебе сказал? — грубо обрывает его Минхёк, смотря в телефоне передвижение такси по карте. — Если бы не утренний вылет, я бы даже не приехал сюда.

Нахмурившись, Чангюн пытается сфокусироваться на его мимике, но ночью, с освещением от неоновой вывески ресторана и с алкогольной пеленой перед глазами это сделать сложно.

Машина приезжает раньше того, как Чангюн успевает ответить на предыдущую реплику, и Минхёк открывает заднюю дверь перед Чангюном, жестом приглашая сесть.

— Ты обычно сидишь вместе со мной, но сегодня ты так не сделаешь, верно? – Чангюн улыбается, пустив на самотёк все свои эмоции, и уже не соображая, почему от нарастающего бессилия так хочется нервно усмехаться. — Может, вообще вторую машину возьмёшь? А домой полетим на разных самолётах.

Минхёк ничего не отвечает, острым взглядом настаивая на том, чтобы его предложение сесть в машину было принято как можно скорее. 

Он сдержан так по-деловому образцово, но это только потому, что не знает чего ожидать. 

И это понимает даже соджу внутри Чангюна.

— Хорошо, — не спорит Чангюн, послушно садясь в салон машины на заднее сидение. – Если ты со мной не разговариваешь, то и я не буду, — добавляет он уже оттуда.

Минхёк со всей силой захлопывает дверь за ним, тяжело вздыхая.

Навигатор по карте показывает двадцать минут, но что-то Минхёку подсказывает, что с таким общительным настроением Чангюна вкупе с его желанием обратить на себя внимание, по ощущениям это будет час.

— Давайте включим радио? — бодро предлагает Чангюн, как только Минхёк договаривает таксисту адрес.

Еще в самом начале идея кажется Минхёку отличной: радио заглушит всю нервотрёпку между ними и можно будет отвлечься. Он просит об этом водителя и только настраивается на то, чтобы не слышать свои мысли, а слушать рандомные песни радиостанций, как эта идея перестаёт быть такой спасающей.

— Это моя песня! — радостно сообщает Чангюн, услышав по радио сильно знакомую мелодию.

— Это не твоя песня, — спокойно замечает Минхёк.

— Моя! — препирается Чангюн.

— Нет, это не твоя песня, так же, как и песня про голову-дом не Чжухона, - говорит Минхёк раньше того, как думает над тем, что сказал.

Очень зря, - понимает Минхёк. 

Надо было просто согласиться, - понимает Минхёк.

Какой-то оптимизм внутри предполагал, что если вступить в диалог, через пару фраз Чангюн замолчит, успокоится и уйдёт искать вдохновение в картинках за окном, но никак не оживится ещё больше:

— Ты хочешь про неё поговорить?

Вообще, в условиях отсутствия стресса, таксиста и алкогольного состояния Чангюна, Минхёк был бы только «за» поговорить про эту песню. Она не даёт ему покоя ещё с вечера, которым завершился марафон пяти дней прохождения игры.

Но сейчас же будет катастрофа, если ответить утвердительно, поэтому Минхёк напоминает:

— Ты же со мной не разговариваешь.

Глупо было надеется, что после этого Чангюн скажет «хорошо, тогда я просто посижу молча до отеля», но неубиваемый оптимизм все ещё советчик Минхёка.

— Точно, я с тобой не разговариваю, — кивает Чангюн, обращаясь уже в сторону к водителю. — Хотите послушать про песню, которая не Чжухона, а кого-то, кто смотрел, как другой кто-то наливает в чашку молоко и придумал такой сюжет?

— Игнорируйте, — просит Минхёк водителя по-японски, так же и самому себе давая этот совет. — И простите, пожалуйста.

— О, я вспомнил! — загорается Чангюн, вслушиваясь в песню. — Это песня Минхёка. Я её так хорошо знаю, потому что он при мне её сводил, — Чангюн широко улыбается, чувствуя внезапный прилив любви к своему другу. — Он очень классный музыкант. Просто невероятный! Серьёзно! А последний альбом Минхёка... Точнее крайний. Плохая примета говорить «последний».

Нет, молчать не вариант.

— Намхёка. Его зовут Намхёк, — на усталом выдохе выговаривает Минхёк.

— Я так и сказал! — выкрикивает Чангюн. — Так что, хотите?

— Он японец, а ты говоришь на корейском, — на полном смирении выговаривает Минхёк, смотря на дорогу перед собой.

— Хотите? — пробует ещё раз Чангюн на другом языке.

— А это китайский, — с последней стадией отчаяния продолжает диалог Минхёк, уходя в фейспалм. — Ты слишком разговорчивый для человека, который обещал, что ни слова мне не скажет.

— Я говорю и не тебе.

Минхёк прячет лицо в двух ладонях.

Если уже нельзя выйти из этой машины, то он хочет право хотя бы уйти в монолог-жалобу на все время работы в Осаке, чтобы выговориться быстрее того, как появится потребность зарыдать. Он точно знает, что если сейчас попросит Чангюна – в любой форме и любыми словами – заткнуться, то это наоборот сработает новым поводом для беседы.

Чангюн отвлекается на звук входящего сообщения, и Минхёк молится, чтобы это было что-то, заставляющее залипнуть в телефон.

— У Чжухона будет новая программа, — с умилением произносит Чангюн, смотря в телефон. — Ещё одна авторская передача... Он столько про неё рассказывал пару дней назад и как он только успева... — он осекается, поднимая взгляд от телефона, и вспоминает, что не все в машине в курсе о том, что: - Чжухон мой самый лучший друг, и он потрясающий! Серьёзно, он лучший, - продолжает водить экскурсию по своей автобиографии Чангюн на корейском, даже не включая в обдумывание тот факт, что таксист может только в японский. — А ещё у него есть жена. Она... — Чангюн задумывается, пытаясь подобрать лучшее определение. — Она меня не раздражает. Нет, она даже классная... Короче, я не знаю, я редко с ней пересекаюсь. И вот они вместе… — пауза. — Короче, я не знаю, сколько они вместе, но они знакомы со средней школы. Прикиньте. Со. Средней. Школы. Это же просто… — Чангюн так и не подбирает подходящего слова, быстро забивает на это и идёт по мысли дальше. — Ещё у них есть кот. Нет… Кошка! Вот она мне не очень нравится, потому что она вредная, — Чангюн морщится, ударяясь в очень серьезное составление психологического портрета на кошку. — Вы бы видели эту пушистую заразу... Она идёт на руки ко всем, кроме меня. Меня она ненавидит. Или стесняется... Да, думаю, она меня стесняется. Или все сразу, — пауза. - Так вот. Когда-то мы пили всю ночь... — пауза. — С Чжухоном, а не кошкой. С ней я бы никогда не хотел оказаться за одним столом. Так вот, мы пили с моим лучшим другом Чжухоном допоздна, и ему каждый час приходили эти сообщения. Ну, знаете, «во сколько примерно будешь?» или «я волнуюсь», или «будь аккуратен», — Чангюн театрально закатывает глаза, непонятно перед кем отыгрывая своё отношения к подобным сообщениям. — Он писал ей «ложись спать, я буду поздно», а она ему в ответ присылала «я все равно не засну и буду волноваться, поэтому дождусь тебя». Ну, вот короче вся эта контролирующая муть, понимаете?

— Мы можем как-нибудь срезать путь? — с надеждой тихо спрашивает Минхёк водителя по-японски, но тот не слышит его из-за музыки в машине и из-за сосредоточенности на дороге.  
И успешно следует совету Минхёка, реально игнорируя всю стендап программу на заднем сидении.

— А мне такие сообщения не приходили, — продолжает Чангюн, на удивление не сбиваясь со своего желания донести мысль. — Поэтому, я чувствовал себя чертовски свободным… — пауза. — И думал, что это счастье. Ну, типа: я могу приезжать домой когда угодно и я не обязан ни перед кем отчитываться. Круто же! — Чангюн повышает тон голоса, передавая радость. — И вот мы разъехались, и только потом до меня дошло, что из нас двоих, — Чангюн показывает пальцами левой руки знак «V», — счастливый Чжухон. Потому что пока я поехал домой один! Без сообщений в телефоне, в которых кому-то было бы важно, доберусь ли я в безопасности и во сколько вообще лягу спать! Весь такой в своей свободе! — делает ударение на последние слова. — Он поехал домой и заснул с девушкой, которую знает со средней школы и по-прежнему в неё влюблён, — он делает паузу и убирает знак «V» для того, чтобы взъерошить ладонью себе волосы. — Это заставляет меня верить в лучшее, понимаете, о чем я? 

Минхёк начинает жалеть, что не сел на заднее сидение и не нашёл способа, чтобы второе словесное радио прекратило своё вещание. Он вслушивается в его речь, и с одной стороны, это заставляет чувствовать тихую эмоциональную лихорадку, а с другой – сколько из этого монолога слов авторства алкоголя, а не лично Чангюна?

— Ладно, слушайте второй пример, он понятней. Вот мне сейчас по работе надо было написать целую партию на тридцать секунд про какие-то сложные чувства, метания и прочее, — не унимается Чангюн, подаваясь телом вперёд и облокачиваясь на передние сидения так, чтобы быть ровно посередине: между водителем и Минхёком. — И я вот думаю, а что тут сложного сочинять, если... Ты закрой уши и не слушай, это секрет и он тебя не касается, — говорит он, быстро повернув голову в сторону Минхёка, а затем снова возвращается к единственному одобренному им же зрителю: — Так вот, когда понял, что не чувствовал в своей жизни больше счастья... Ну, не как взрыв счастья, а когда оно разливается внутри... Таким теплом, — пауза. — Вот именно его я чувствовал так осознанно, когда проснулся утром и лежал в тишине минут десять. А другой человек... — пауза. — С которым я не спал в смысле как секс... Но спал в смысле как сон... — пауза. — В общем, это запутано, нам нужно будет до Сеула доехать, если вы захотите в эту всю херню врубиться. Главное суть. Я проснулся с другим человеком, но тот человек думал, что я все ещё сплю. А нам куда-то надо было ехать... Куда? — он рефлекторно поворачивает голову в сторону Минхёка в поисках ответа, но быстро теряет в этом смысл. — Да неважно, нам постоянно надо куда-то ездить. И у меня стоял будильник, а я ненавижу звук будильников, — он по-детски растягивает гласные на этом предложении. — Серьёзно, если в Аду есть музыка, там будут все стандартные мелодии для будильников. Но это не важно, — пауза. — Важно то, что тот другой человек, не зная, что я проснулся, пытался меня разбудить, — Чангюн замолкает, говоря уже тише и переводя взгляд с профиля водителя на дорогу впереди. — Но не словами, а он гладил меня по волосам, — Чангюн убирает руку со спинки сидения водителя и запускает ладонь в свои волосы, то ли пытаясь повторить движение, то ли пытаясь наглядно показать, о чем говорит, — по шее, по плечам и… — Чангюн останавливается движение на ключице. – И все эти десять минут я думал, как же мне чертовски повезло с тем, что у меня есть такой человек. Который заменяет будильник, понимаете? 

— Ты говоришь на корейском, а он — японец, — почти шёпотом повторяет Минхёк, держа руку у лба так, чтобы закрывать глаза со стороны Чангюна. — Поэтому он тебя точно не понимает.

— Жаль, что он меня не понимает, — вздыхает Чангюн, падая спиной назад, и подозрительно быстро затихая, всматриваясь в огни рекламы ночного города.  
Минхёку хочется открыть окно и проветрить не только запах алкоголя, внезапную духоту, но и все своё тянущее, местами приятное, местами болезненное трепетное волнение. А ещё, по приезде в Корею, взять отпуск за свой счёт на дня три, запереться в квартире и напиться в два раза круче той стадии, которая сейчас у Чангюна.

Оптимизм внутри не выходит на связь, вместо него вещает паранойя, вкидывающая Минхёку мысль, что подобное утро у Чангюна могло быть с кем угодно. Это сбивает смятение Минхёка и заставляет пообещать себе проанализировать сказанное когда-нибудь не сейчас.

— Кстати, а куда мы едем? — после задумчивости в пять минут снова просыпается интерес Чангюна к компании в машине.

У Минхёка столько вариантов ответа. 

За время тишины он только и делал, что придумывал варианты, куда всё едет в его жизни.  
Пока закончилось выводом, что конкретно сейчас он съезжает с ума то расстояние, которое всё не мог преодолеть, но благо нашёлся Чангюн со своими пьяными рассуждениями о счастье.

— Мы едем в отель, — оповещает Минхёк, уловив, что проще вести диалог, чем давать волю Чангюну развлекать себя в машине самостоятельно и тем самым мешать водителю.

— Отель? — переспрашивает Чангюн уже без прежнего яркого веселья, а в ленивой расслабленности.

— Да.

— Я еду в 2203 номер?

— Да.

— А ты в 2201?

— Да.

— Давай поедем вместе в 4404.

Если Чангюн сложил в уме два четырехзначных числа так быстро, есть вариант, что его опьянение не такое сильное, как он утрирует, - проскакивает в голове у Минхёка.

И концентрация на деталях, с игнорированием сути, помогает не поддаться внутренней дрожи.

— Чжунхо спросил у меня, есть ли у тебя кто-нибудь, — вбрасывает Чангюн в тоне «а, да, кстати» у очередного светофора. И так как Минхёк ничего не отвечает, замерев перед именем человека, который у Чангюна ассоциируется только с желанием закатить сцену ревности в самолёте, Чангюн продолжает: — Не беспокойся, я сказал, что ты свободный и независимый человек. Даже в голосовое сообщение ему это записал. 

Молчание в ответ определённо не то, как надо было реагировать, особенно учитывая, что теперь у ревности Чангюна появился логичный повод, но сейчас Минхёк любую тему и слово пускает в корзину «завтра».

Все завтра, после пачки таблеток от головной боли, холодного душа, крепкого кофе и вопроса у гугла, что делать со своей жизнью.

***

Лифт оказывается первым пространством, где они могут остаться наедине спустя долгое время, и Минхёк колеблется перед тем, как зайти. Он готов пойти пешком хоть на шестнадцатый этаж, только бы избежать этой минуты.

Чангюн же, будучи в ссоре тем человеком, кто не закрылся и не перешёл в режим показательной сдержанности, чувствует себя значительно свободней.

И пьянее.

Алкоголь вообще полную анархию в речи позволяет.

— О чем думаешь? — лениво интересуется Чангюн, облокачиваясь плечом на противоположную от стороны, где стоит Минхёк, стену в лифте.

— О том, как завтра сверну тебе шею за всё, что было в такси, — сил на злость уже нет, но Минхёк старается говорить строго, скрещивает руки на груди и с особым вниманием смотрит, как меняются цифры на экране. — А ты, надеюсь, думаешь о том, как будешь извиняться.

— Не, я думаю о том, какую бы кнопку на этой херне нажать, чтобы мы застряли, - беспечно отзывается Чангюн, махая рукой в сторону панели управления лифта.  
Минхёк меняет планы с трёх дней отпуска за свой счёт на четыре дня.

***

Успокаивающий, равномерный счёт про себя до десяти не особо помогает, но хорошо отвлекает Минхёка на проговаривание про себя цифр, чтобы не проговаривать вслух маты.

Чангюн же явно выпендривается с поиском карточки: несколько раз проверяя карманы и утверждая, что там ничего нет. Он тянет время и сам не особо понимает зачем, но если это удерживает Минхёка рядом ещё хотя бы на пару секунд, тогда:

— Я её потерял, — заявляет Чангюн, доставая две руки из карманов и раскрывая ладони, доказывая, что ничего не нашёл.

Внутренний нервный срыв почти воет вслух, как только Минхёк представляет, что будет, если это окажется правдой, и сколько ещё махинаций у ресепшена ожидается в ближайшие полчаса.

Он быстро подходит к Чангюну, чтобы самому засунуть руку в один из его карманов куртки и точно убедиться, что ключа нет и можно официально громко истерично смеяться.

Чангюн смотрит на него в упор, не сопротивляясь, не возмущаясь и оставаясь неподвижным. Когда Минхёк ничего не находит в правом кармане и лезет левой рукой во второй, Чангюн тихо и чётко выговаривает:

— Я скучаю по тебе.

Минхёк не поднимает взгляд, продолжая пялиться куда-то в середину расстёгнутой молнии куртки, но звучания голоса рядом с ухом хватает, чтобы уже не быть уверенным в своём контроле.

— Вот твой ключ, — едва слышно произносит Минхёк, доставая из чужого кармана руку с пластиковым прямоугольником.

— Безумно скучаю по тебе, — неуклонно повторяет Чангюн, игнорируя упирающий угол карточки в грудь, и тянется вперёд, касаясь своим носом носа Минхёка. — Прости меня за такую отвратительную неделю, — он чуть наклоняет голову, желая поцеловать, потому что это единственная команда телу от мозга.

Но Минхёк отводит голову в сторону так, что Чангюн попадает по его щеке и улыбается.

— Плохая идея, да? — риторически спрашивает Чангюн, не спеша отстраняется и прикрывает глаза.

Минхёка накрывает заторможенностью в реакции: нет сил оттолкнуть, но ещё работает самоконтроль, и по итогу собственное участие в реальности воспринимается на кнопке «стоп». Через пару секунд Чангюн повторяет прикосновение, только уже ближе к уголку губ, и это быстрее включает аварийную систему здравого смысла. 

— Завтра... — на выдохе начинает Минхёк.

— Кого волнует завтра? Есть только здесь и сейчас, — шёпотом перебивает Чангюн.   
Минхёк ненавидит, что Чангюну нужно до него только дотронуться, как рефлекс сделать ответное движение навстречу оказывается сильнее внушаемых себе правил. Ненавидит, что в условиях, в которые он себя вогнал, он просчитал момент взаимного притяжения.

— Меня волнует завтра. И тебя оно волнует, — говорит Минхёк, и Чангюн вместо того, чтобы вслушиваться во фразу, улавливает неуверенность в голосе и опускает голову ниже, касаясь губами подбородка. — Если бы нам двоих это не волновало, мы бы уже дав... — Минхёк замолкает, чувствуя руки на своём поясе. 

— Ты же хочешь разговора? Давай, — Чангюну все равно на какие условия подписываться, он сосредоточен только на том, как ладони скользят по телу Минхёка, желая сцепиться в замок за его спиной, чтобы оставить ещё меньше вариантов разойтись по разным номерам.

И такая безмятежность к происходящему помогает Минхёку быстрее включиться в полное осознание ситуации.

Это сложно, особенно сейчас, когда идеальный момент, чтобы податься эмоциям и желаниям: Чангюн открытый, без груза выраженного стиля объяснять всё с подтекстом «понимай, как хочешь», безгласно внушает, что все разговоры — это пустая трата времени, которое лучше потратить на наслаждение от прикосновений, и снова создаёт вокруг иллюзию, что поутру все изменится.

— Ты сейчас готов сказать что угодно, только бы все было, как ты хочешь, — тихо утверждает Минхёк, положив руки на предплечья Чангюна и силой заставляя расцепить одностороннее объятие.

В Чангюне не хватает алкоголя и хватает совести, чтобы принять эту мысль без повторной настойчивости и послушно опустить руки вниз. Он самостоятельно забирает карту-ключ из руки Минхёка и бессмысленно говорит «спасибо», салютируя карточкой в воздухе.

Минхёк готов выделить своей силе воли ступень выше только потому, что сцена, где он прижимает Чангюна к двери номера и долго целует, пока все «сложное» в голове Чангюна не исчезнет, и он не будет самым «элементарным» в его руках, — все ещё сцена в воображении, а не реальное завершение ночи.

— Поспи хотя бы два часа перед самолётом, — заменяет Минхёк привычное «спокойной ночи».

— И ты, — бормочет Чангюн в ответ, прижимая магнитную карточку-ключ к двери.

— Сомневаюсь, — сам себе говорит Минхёк, когда остаётся в коридоре один.

***

Утром Чангюн помнит всё настолько в мельчащих деталях, что хочется серьёзно рассмотреть вопрос, есть ли смысл вообще ближайшие два года показываться из-под одеяла.

Разве что для встречи с вчерашним таксистом, чтобы извиниться по высшему японскому этикету. 

И всё. 

Обратно под одеяло. 

Похмелье отдаёт пульсирующей болью в висках и сильным ознобом, Чангюн отключает второй, запасной, будильник и накрывается спасающим одеялом до шеи, повернувшись на бок и впившись взглядом в стену напротив.

Мысль, что выходить через сорок минут и не мешало бы закинуть себя под душ, а потом под кофе, как-то блекнет на фоне общего шума в ушах от воспроизведения в памяти всё больше и больше новых деталей.

Он слышит стук в дверь, решая замереть, в надежде, что тогда любой объект в этом мире посчитает его мёртвым и отстанет. Стук не повторяется дважды, вместо этого слышится звук открывающейся двери.

На внутренней ознобной истерии Чангюн надеется, что это люди в чёрном, которые сотрут ему память последних 12 часов и тем самым облегчат жизнь.

Заходя в номер, Минхёк сознательно выбирает точку максимально далёкую от кровати, но так, чтобы Чангюну, завернувшемуся в одеяло и не выражающему ничего, кроме хмурого взгляда, его было хорошо видно.

Хорошо видно, как Минхёк выглядит злее обычного, когда, казалось бы, куда уже злее прошедшей недели.

Первое, о чем думает Чангюн, что было бы неплохо, сработай сейчас пожарная тревога, а он бы на это заснул крепким сном.

Второе, о чем думает Чангюн, что вчера, наверное, он не все до конца вспомнил, раз Минхёк сильно ожесточён в своём взгляде и движениях.

— Я забыл отправить сообщение, что уже проснулся и собираюсь, извини, — Чангюн знает, что причина явно не в такой мелочи, но почему бы не попробовать спастись ею.

Он старается говорить ровно, не выдавать острую мигрень, херовое состояния вестибулярного аппарата и общего чувства, что вчера он пропустил душу через асфальтоукладчик.

— Да, мог бы голосовое записать, — саркастически и очевидно на что-то намекая, говорит Минхёк, разблокировав свой телефон и листая переписку в поисках нужного.

Чангюн концентрируется на создании правильной последовательности воспоминаний, начиная с выхода из ресторана, посчитав, что в самом ресторане он не мог ничего вытворить, как минимум, потому что был не один.

Минхёк находит нужную запись и требовательно ожидает какого-то комментария, начинающегося с «я понял, про что ты говоришь», но Чангюн только садится в кровати и легко пожимает плечами.

— Тогда давай вспоминать вместе, — преувеличенно учтиво произносит Минхёк, нажимая на телефоне нужный файл. — « _Значит, слушай, я никогда... \шорох\ я никогда не лезу в личную жизнь того, с кем работаю. Это мы уяснили, так? \пауза, тяжёлый выдох, пауза\ Поэтому, во-первых, я не знаю, есть ли у моего личного персонального менеджера моего Минхёка кто-нибудь, к кому он приезжает на десять минут встречи в другую страну и засыпает на диване в студии. Возможно, кто-то такой есть... Вероятно, кто-то такой есть. Мне почему-то кажется, что кто-то такой есть. Во-вторых... \грохот и звон\ так к чему всё это, в-третьих... Или во-вторых? Не суть, в общем, что я точно знаю, это то, что... \вздох\ мой личный персональный менеджер мой Минхёк самый замечательный человек, которого никто не достоин. Ник..._

— Выключи, — хрипло требует Чангюн значительно тише своего голоса в телефоне. — Я не знаю, как это сообщение попало к тебе, но оно предназначалось для другого человека.

У Минхёка нечитаемый взгляд, он не сводит глаз с Чангюна и даже не думает ни останавливать запись, ни относиться к его просьбе как-то ещё, кроме как варианта игнора.

— « _Никто. Ни одна душа. Понимаешь, да? Н-и-к-т-о. И ты включительно. Потому что мой личный персона... перснал... блять, пернсо... в общем, мой Минхёк самый лучший в этом мире. И как бы. Всё. Это вся моя мысль насчёт моего Минхёка. Какой у тебя там вообще был вопрос?_ », — запись заканчивается, и Минхёк блокирует телефон. У него нет терпения ждать полминуты, когда Чангюн решит дать хоть как-то отзыв о прослушанном, поэтому сразу разъясняет: — Чжунхо подумал, что мы вместе и переслал мне твоё сообщение, потому что его удивило, насколько ты неосторожен в откровениях с малознакомыми людьми. 

Чангюн не понимает, что именно Минхёк хочет обсуждать и за что именно отчитывать. 

Он пришел в себя примерно на 40%, и все эти 40% считают, что в сообщении нет ничего, за что надо стоять с включённым менеджерским режимом, скрестив руки на груди, и смотреть уничтожающим строгим взглядом.

Все, что есть в сообщении, по мнению Чангюна, - это только ещё один повод утвердить в жизни план зарыться в одеяле как единственный верный.

Чангюн трёт лицо ладонями и старается пойти по схеме «соглашаться со всем и извиняться за всё», в надежде, что это именно то, что от него хотят:

— Ты видел вчера моё состояние, конечно, я мог кому-нибудь записать...

— Конечно?! — Минхёк резко повышает голос, словно специально делает всё, чтобы усилить головную боль как и свою, так и Чангюна. — Мне плевать, был ты вчера пьяным или нет, ты в любом состоянии должен думать, что и кому отправляешь! Чжунхо прав — надо быть острожным! Покажи эту запись любому журналисту, и твоя, пусть даже и не айдольская, но всё-таки медийная репутация значительно упадёт, а если это ещё всё вывести на каминг аут... 

— Чего? — пораженно перебивает Чангюн, убирая ладони с лица. 

Складывается ощущение, что они слушали абсолютно две разные голосовые записи. Или его мысли, звучащие в сообщении, стали настолько привычны, что он не видит в них чего-то, что можно связать с «каминг аутом» в одно предложение. Зато это прекрасно замечает другой человек, а так же и Минхёк, подходя к делу со стороны менеджера, и опустив факт, что речь шла о нём.

— Если бы мы с Чжунхо не были приятелями, или ты бы отправил это кому-то по ошибке, ты понимаешь, что из этого можно было бы...

— Сделать скандал? — догадывается Чангюн.

— Сделать скандал! И ладно ты бы говорил о девушке, это было бы не так проблемно, но...

— Я говорил о парне, — кивает в Чангюне схема «соглашайся со всем». — Только из этого сообщения ничего нельзя понять про нас.

Он специально делает акцент на «нас», а не поддерживает идею притворяться, что в сообщении было про какого-то теоретического человека, и всё, что важно сейчас обсуждать, — это мужской или женский пол был у этого человека. 

— Но Чжунхо понял, — напоминает Минхёк, значительно спокойней, то ли потеряв силы кричать, то ли наконец-то соображает, что в таком громком разговоре нет толку.

— Что он понял? Что мы вместе? Так это же неправда.

Чангюн имеет в виду один смысл последней фразы, но триггером срабатывает для Минхёка другой.

— Тут не вопрос определений, тут дело в том, что из этого можно сделать скандал, и не важно, правда это или нет! — его громкость голоса снова постепенно выкручиваться на максимум, и Чангюн, даже с учётом груза вины за вчерашнее, не может больше выслушивать это по кругу.

— Хорошо! — резко обрывает он Минхёка ещё на вдохе желания дополнить свою нотацию очередным «ты_не_понимаешь_как_это_важно». — Я все понял, я очень сожалею, напишу Чжунхо огромную благодарность за такое важное предостережение, в следующий раз буду трижды думать, прежде, чем что-либо сказать, можешь забыть это сообщение и поставить галочку напротив пункта «провести воспитательную беседу». Устраивает?

Минхёка, после выводящей из равновесия недели и отдельно изводящей бессонной ночи, вообще ничего сейчас не устраивает, но, получив сильную негативную волну язвительного ответа, продолжать не хочется.

Хочется только на одну реплику перестать отстранять своё участие в этой ситуации и спросить:

— Почему ты мне лично не говоришь того, что говоришь обо мне другим?

Чангюн с головной болью и с мучащим чувством стыда за вчерашний день не способен словесно оформить адекватный ответ. Он молчит, и Минхёк это понимает по-своему.

— У тебя есть двадцать минут до выхода, — бросает он таким тоном, по которому Чангюн понимает, что вариант прийти с разговором можно отложить ещё на пару дней.


	11. Chapter 11

Небесная канцелярия обычно выдаёт либо инстинкт самосохранения, либо Кихёна. 

Минхёку достался как раз второй вариант. 

Кихён с «окей» переходит к игре «угадай». 

Он не пускает Минхёка дальше прихожей, пока Минхёк не угадает название его нового проекта озвучки. Он не пускает руки Минхёка к банке с чаем, пока Минхёк не угадает, куда Кихён купил билеты на приближающийся отпуск. Он не пускает «нотки бергамота и розы» в горло Минхёка, пока Минхёк не угадает, почему именно Куба. Он не пускает Минхёка в депрессию, пока не налепит себе на лоб карточку с надпись «гугл» и не скажет «играем в `угадай персонажа`».

У Минхёка на лбу «Никола Тесла», а должно быть «кретин».

Минхёк гипнотизирует взглядом Кихёна, который «гугл», надо же, совпадение какое — гугл у Минхёка уже ближайший родственник. Минхёк тут же сообщает это вслух, немного отрешённо, немного задумчиво, а по итогу заставляя Кихёна снять со лба стикер и вздохнуть этим фирменным кихёновским вздохом, который уже давно его товарный знак.

Небесная канцелярия наделила так многозначно вздыхать только Кихёна. 

— У меня к тебе есть один вопрос, — спойлерит закат ненавязчивости в их встрече Кихён, складывая стикер в несколько изгибов и снимая с запястья наручные часы, положив их на стол между ними.

Минхёк смотрит на часы, на этот идиотский кихёновский символ «а теперь давай поговорим», думая, что так с гуглом не договаривался. Нет такой функции, что ты задаёшь вопрос, а тебе в ответ вместо ссылки с ответом — новый вопрос, ещё и от Кихёна, который по-любому выхитрит нужную информацию.

С момента устройства на работу прошло больше года, но Минхёк так и не рискнул прийти с надписью-просьбой на белом флаге: «ты не мог бы сказать мне то, что я думаю, но так, чтобы как будто я сам это осознал?». Поэтому Кихён — синоним к слову «терпение» и антоним к слову «уклончивость» — задолбался ожидать приглашения в круг доверительно-поддерживающего разговора и пригласил себя сам себя.

Из двух вариантов заявлений: на увольнение или на четырёхдневный отпуск за свой счёт, Минхёк сделал выбор в пользу второго, и теперь, за три дня существования только в собственной кровати и в фазе долгого глубокого сна, он может справиться с любым видом интерактива с Кихёном.

Ну, ему в это хочется верить.

— Хорошо, — равнодушно улыбается Минхёк, но все его скованные движения кричат словом «неохотно». — Если там не будет слов «как», «твоя», «поездка», «в Оскаку», я готов поговорить о чем угодно, но давай без философских тем, потому что я в последнее время чувствую, что не вывожу слишком масштабные вопро...

— Кто такой Чангюн?

Какой тупой вопрос, — читается в замешательстве Минхёка.

Это настораживает, потому что Кихён формулирует тупые вопросы, только когда хочет побесить, а сейчас он выглядит так, как будто хочет отчитать.

— Я тебя знакомил с ним. Вы даже разговаривали про... хобби? — буднично уточняет Минхёк, интуитивно не понимая где подвох и делая попытку реанимировать непринуждённость в беседе, не дополняя образ Чангюна никакими личными деталями.

— Да, про хобби, он что-то затирал про... — Кихён запинается, пытаясь точно процитировать: — Составление структуры разносторонних подкастов?

— Нервы мои испытывать его настоящее хобби, а не подкасты, — беззлобной язвительностью тихо комментирует Минхёк, потянувшись к часам на середине стола, но Кихён, предвидя это ещё в начале затеи, бьёт его по руке. — Ай, ну зачем ты...

— Ты знакомил меня со своим коллегой по работе, а я тебя спрашиваю, кто такой Чангюн, к которому ты летишь на встречу меньшую по времени, чем сам полет?

Кихён и его пять лет дружбы ставят на то, что Минхёк разоткровенничается, только если играть с ним в недо-интервьюера: загнать прямыми фактами и иногда позволять думать, что ему удалось хорошо о чем-то соврать.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — поражается Минхёк, точно помня, что не рассказывал этот случай Кихёну. — Я просто хотел сделать сюрприз... Может, немного импульсивный сюрприз, но я не...

— Зачем ты оправдываешься? — искренне удивляется Кихён и доверительно-мягко улыбается. Ну, этой фирменной кихёновской улыбкой, маскирующей душевный разговор под допрос. — Ты захотел это сделать — ты сделал. 

— И я о том же! — активно поддакивает Минхёк, срочно соображая, чем бы занять себя, чтобы не выглядеть таким взволнованным, поэтому берет за ручку зелёную чашку с остывшим чёрным чаем внутри.

Минхёка это успокаивает: теперь хотя бы со стороны визуала это напоминает лёгкую беседу в стиле «о, у меня тоже забавный случай был, сейчас сделаю глоток этого уютного чайка и расскажу».

— Если в твоём загруженном дне нашлось место для сюрприза другому человеку — это отлично. Каждый сам выбирает, как распоряжаться временем, — с выражением интонаций лучших психологов продолжает Кихён, подвигая по столу раскрытую пачку печенья к Минхёку ближе.

— Именно, — широко улыбается Минхёк.

И ест печенье.

Не потому что хочет печенье.

А потому что простые повседневные движения снижают уровень волнения.

— И каждый сам выбирает с кем проводить отпуск, — ласковым голосом заканчивает мысль Кихён. 

— Конечно, — соглашается Минхёк, пережевав очередной кусочек печенья, а через три секунды до него доходит, к чему все это было. 

Он не находит, чем ответить, поэтому застывает с чашкой на уровне груди, с откусанным печеньем и с медленно теряющейся улыбкой.

Иногда Минхёк думает, что как бы охрененно он не научился за время работы читать людей по позам\жестам\голосу\мимике, Кихён останется человеком, кто способен так легко расположить к себе, что Минхёк пропускает очевидные и элементарные уловки. 

Вот где хранятся минусы дружбы с актёром озвучки.

— Ты пей, — подсказывает Кихён, чокнувшись с его чашкой своей чёрной с остывшим зелёным чаем. 

Больше союза «Кихён» и «намеки» Минхёк ненавидит союз «Кихён» и «проницательность».   
Минхек никому не говорил про отпуск, не выкладывал совместных фотографий и не упоминал местоимение «мы» в своём рассказе. А после Осаки ему вообще начало казаться, что тот отпуск — воображаемый клип, который он снял в своей голове под любимые песни в плейлисте. 

— Ты злишься, — понимает Минхёк, поставив чашку на стол и положив рядом печенье. 

Со стороны Кихёна все выглядит ещё более мутно, чем со стороны Хёнвона, который чаще ловил Минхёка на откровениях. 

— На что я злюсь? На то, что ты, готовый часами рассказывать о своей жизни, уже больше года ни одному из своих друзей не можешь нормально объяснить, что происходит? Ты должен злиться на это, а не я, — Кихён звучит плавно и искренне, уже не играет в «хорошего копа» и добивает одной фразой, попадая прямо в совесть: — Я волнуюсь за тебя, а не злюсь.

— Тот отпуск... Это получилось случайно, — бормочет Минхёк, снимая со лба игровой стикер, сминая его в руке и опуская взгляд, чтобы не смотреть на Кихёна. — Мы когда-то обсуждали, что было бы круто отдохнуть неделю в Неаполе, вспомнили об этом и…

Глупо договаривать «и случайно Чангюн предложил поехать, случайно я согласился, мы случайно указали одинаковые даты в билетах, случайно выбрали места рядом, случайно сняли одну квартиру, случайно были счастливы и случайно были бы ещё счастливее, если бы случайно у одного из нас появилась бы смелость обсудить, как минимум, тот случайный поцелуй, но недавно мы не случайно поговорили в самолёте так, что я практически проорал на весь салон, что хочу быть с ним, а он всеми своими действиями в Осаке дал понять, что не может идти со мной в прямой диалог, и, по итогу, мы не разговариваем нормально уже вторую неделю, и я понятия не имею, что творится у него в голове».

— Тебе не стоит за меня волноваться, — говорит Минхёк вместо разъяснений про отпуск, потому что они нужны только в том случае, если напротив Минхёка будет сидеть не Кихён, а Чангюн. 

И чем дальше Минхёк слушает сам себя со стороны даже в своих мыслях, тем больше проваливает собственный детектор лжи. 

— Волноваться за кого-то — это нормально. Это показывает, что человек не безразличен, — аккуратно подбирает слова Кихён, но Минхёк догадывается, что Кихён забил на историю с отпуском только потому, что у него есть вопросы более хард уровня. — Мы все о ком-то волнуемся. Например, я волнуюсь за своего лучшего друга, а мой лучший друг волнуется о том, что его «коллега по работе» сказал в интервью. 

Минхек ОЧЕНЬ ненавидит союз «Кихен» и «намёки».

Но вообще это уже какое-то читерство.

— Да откуда ты все зна... А, подожди! — вскрикивает Минхёк, переходя в режим нападения и ощущая себя значительно свободней. — То есть, как меня обсуждать — вы с Хёнвоном лучший друзья, а когда я предлагаю втроём куда-нибудь сходить, начинается, что со стороны тебя, что со стороны Хёнвона – «нет, что ты, мы не так уж и общаемся, давай-ка мы будем видеть друг друга только по праздникам, а лучше вообще только на аватарке в сообщениях», — утрировано передразнивает Минхёк, чувствуя облегчение: замаячила тему, на которую можно временно перевести стрелки. 

Кихён добродушно даёт ещё полминуты бессмысленно повозмущаться, впервые за вечер пробует чай, на фоне громкого голоса Минхёка флегматично размышляет, что в этот раз ошибся с выбором сорта и надо бы сфотографировать этикетку на банке, чтобы в следующий раз не взять её повторно, а после безмятежно возвращается к своему курсу разговора:

— Ладно, я поработаю над своей дружбой с Хёнвоном. Может, последую твоему методу, мы соберёмся в номере отеля и фильм с моей озвучкой вместе посмотрим, а если меня кто-нибудь из друзей спросит, с кем это я лежу рядом, я буду переводить тему.

Минхёк в секунду теряет весь запал, опускает руки и вздыхает. У него гудит голова, он хочет обвинить Кихёна в конце света, но не может, потому что Кихён прав и надо было устраивать этот апокалипсис своей голове. 

Когда мысли не были толком озвучены и варились внутри, это казалось более нормальным, чем когда об этом говорит вслух другой человек.

— У тебя так много вопросов, — сдаётся Минхёк, держа чашку за ручку и слабо двигая ею вправо-влево по столу.

— Это у тебя много вопросов, а у меня за все это время был только один: кто такой Чангюн?

Минхёк хмурится, продолжая возить чашку, создавая неприятный звук, и делает это в тишине так долго, что Кихён в итоге накрывает ладонью чашку сверху, останавливая её движение и напоминая, что он все ещё сидит тут и ждёт ответа.

— Чангюн мой друг, — чётко произносит Минхёк, разжимая пальцы на ручке чашки и бездумно всматриваясь в серебристый браслет Кихёна на запястье. — Но я бы хотел по отношению к нему использовать другое слово. Такое определение тебя устраивает?

— А тебя?

Ровно насколько Кихён звучит легко, ровно настолько Минхёка загружает такой очевидный вопрос.

А Кихён очень свободен от лишних эмоций в звучании.

— Если бы мы начали отношения раньше, когда не было сильной привязанности, нам было бы проще, потому что под удар бы ставили меньше. Мы оба виноваты в том, что запустили ситуацию, но, благодаря этому, у нас было больше времени посмотреть друг на друга и понять, сможем ли мы быть вместе не просто по причине порыва эмоций первых месяцев влюбленности. И лично я решил, что можем, а вот что решил он, я не знаю, потому что после Осаки все как-то сильно наебенилось в наших беседах.

Ровно насколько Минхёк звучит спокойно и собрано, ровно настолько Кихён поражается.

А Минхёк очень последователен и взвешен в звучании.

— Ты сейчас вдумчиво рассуждал? — даже не скрывает охренения Кихён.

— Я знаю, это ужасно, — смеётся Минхёк, немного расслабившись от снижения градуса откровений и запивая всю свою серьёзность чаем. — Но я эту хрень формулирую у себя в голове по несколько раз в день.

— Ты серьёзно подходишь к отношениям? — продолжают ломаться представления Кихёна о Минхёке.

И вот это уже обидно.

— Я всегда так делаю! — защищается Минхёк, возмущаясь такими же интонациями, какие использовал лет в пятнадцать.

Кихёна это заставляет улыбнуться, но остаться при своём:

— Ты никогда так не делаешь, Минхёк.

— Это вранье!

— Нет, — упрямо спорит Кихён и наконец-то начинает разговаривать обычно, а не как психотерапевт на час. — Так делали я и Хёнвон, ты же всегда сидел напротив нас и не говорил ничего кроме «жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы осторожничать, поэтому я сейчас же пойду и сделаю необдуманную херню». 

Минхёк открывает рот, чтобы чем-то ответить, но не находит в своей биографии прям ярких аргументов против и закрывает обратно. Он тянется к чашке, обнимая её руками и прокручивая в ладонях по кругу.

— Это называют взрослением? — самоиронично усмехается Минхёк.

Вот Кихён и превратился обратно в каноничный гугл.

— Это называют нормальными взаимоотношениями. Где нет фиксации только на том, что хочет другой, как и нет фиксации только на том, что хочешь ты, а есть учёт желаний двух сторон, — терпеливо повторяет Кихён то, что говорил на протяжении пяти лет общения.

— И вы мне говорили об этом все время?

Минхёк выглядит растерянно искренним в своём открытии, и Кихён решает оставить на какой-нибудь другой вечер более подробный разговор.

— А ты либо был последним эгоистом, либо ни во что себя не ставил.

— ...правда? — Минхёк по инерции коротко кивает, пытаясь в памяти отрыть, на каких прошлых встречах с друзьями и на какой бутылке алкоголя начинались споры, в которых он разбрасывался такими легкомысленными заявлениями.

— Вообще, у меня есть ещё один вопро... Держи чашку прямо, ты сейчас разольёшь чай на себя, — предупреждает Кихён, но Минхёк все равно не вникает в это и внимательно смотрит на него вместо того, чтобы контролировать угол наклона кружки. 

— Да, конечно, можешь добить, у меня в ночи как раз остались свободные пять часов, которое я потрачу не на сон, а на рефлексию, — на весёлом невротизме отзывается Минхёк и звонко смеётся, не сразу замечая, как проливает немного чая себе на кофту и штаны.

Я предупреждал, - страдальчески вздыхает Кихён, лишний раз убеждаясь, что справедливо выбрал эту фразу как ник в твиттере. 

Подождав пару секунд, пока Минхёк не перестанет смеяться так, будто через смех пытается дойти до дна своих эмоциональных выплесков, Кихён возвращается к вопросу:

— У тебя нет ощущения, что если это всё затянется ещё на пару месяцев, вы оба напридумываете себе столько чуши, что в итоге будете бояться и на три метра друг к другу подойти?

У Минхёка вся цветовая гамма ощущений, а то, о о чём говорит Кихён, — в ней номер один и светит так ярко, что глаза болят долго смотреть.


	12. Chapter 12

— Что ты делаешь? — звучит над ухом, и Минхёк вздрагивает от неожиданности, на рефлексе быстро нажимая крестик в музыкальном проигрывателе.

Чангюн, опираясь одной рукой на спину кресла, наклоняется ближе, рассматривая в экране компьютера, на чём Минхёк остановил свой выбор. 

После внепланового отпуска Минхёка в четыре дня, это первый раз, когда они оказываются ближе, чем на расстоянии электронных сообщений, и Чангюна накрывает таким сильным чувством тоски, что ему становится плевать на то, что Минхёк нагло влез в его компьютер и шарит по всем папкам. 

Формально, они виделись вчера, но у Чангюна ощущение, что они перестали видеть друг друга, как только прилетели в Оскаку и ещё четыре дня после возвращения в Сеул. 

— Я слушаю музыку, – растеряно звучит Минхёк, опуская момент, что до этого он смог подсмотреть пароль на компьютере, чтобы прийти в студию раньше, ввести его и рыть папку за папкой, ища то, что сам не знает. 

Минхёк признает всю справедливость того, что его поймали на попытке узнать секреты, и уже готов красноречиво и долго извиняться, но, повернув голову, не видит во взгляде Чангюна какого-то недовольства. 

— Слушаешь музыку, — кивает Чангюн, полунасмешливо-полусерьезно продолжая: - Она тебе что-то говорит?

— Да, — Минхёк не до конца понимает вопрос, но точно знает, что тут надо соглашаться.

— А ты ей что отвечаешь?

Минхёк ничего не отвечает ни ей, ни Чангюну, чью цепочку с шеи чувствует левой щекой, потому что он наклонился ещё ближе, чтобы взять компьютерную мышку в правую руку и вернуть в режим воспроизведения то, чему Минхёк пытался придать вид «когда я пришёл, все так и было».

Минхёк чувствует себя странно, хочется плыть по течению этой минуты, когда они, не сговариваясь, решили наконец-то остановить игру с перебросом рабочих документов и отсутствием смайликов в важных и серьёзных сообщениях по делу. Но так же хочется и сбежать от тянущего волнения. Минхёк не так часто теряет всю власть, оказываясь на чужой территории, где нужно замолчать и слушать. 

Даже когда Минхёк засыпал на диване, он был рядом, но не в ядре головных механизмов Чангюна. 

Но как только он оказывается в его кресле, берет в руки его наушники и слушает его ноты, он чувствует себя уязвимым, ещё даже не дойдя до стадии понимая от и до, о чем именно музыка. 

Почему-то Минхёк никогда не закреплял полноценно в сознании, что у Чангюна есть влияние и сила на него даже через черновые звуко-дорожки.

— А это...? — замолкнув, Минхёк так и не решается самостоятельно подбирать термин к тому, что слышит.

— Интро, — поясняет Чангюн, как будто это что-то очень скучное.

— Интро, — тупо повторяет Минхёк, готовый согласно кивать на всё, только бы внезапная экскурсия по файлам не свернулась.

— Мне нужно сделать нулевую песню на альбоме. Чтобы, знаешь, как аудиокнига, музыка и текст. Не больше полторы минуты.

Как прикольно разговаривать спокойно и без ощущения затишья перед бурей, — думает Минхёк. Взять четыре дня отпуска, чтобы побыть дома, восстановиться, увидеться с друзьями и направить всю свою энергию на уборку квартиры в стиле «моешь пол, ждёшь, когда высохнет, и моешь ещё раз» - было лучшим решением.

— Ты написал текст? 

Чангюн медлит с ответом, дожидаясь, пока мелодия закончится и в студии повиснет тишина. Он выпрямляется, выпуская из рук компьютерную мышку и давая Минхёку возможность выдохнуть.

— Вроде, — неоднозначно отвечает Чангюн, взяв с верхней полки один из листов А4, и вглядываясь в него.

— Поделишься? — спрашивает Минхёк, не особо на что-то надеясь, но с другой стороны Чангюн ведёт себя в разы мягче, устраивает аттракцион невиданной щедрости «можешь слушать любой трек из моего компьютера» и в целом выглядит так, будто готов хоть про каждую цифру на настенных часах подробно рассказывать, только бы Минхёк никуда не двигался с места.

Чангюн оставляет просьбу висеть в воздухе, всматриваясь в бумажный лист и умудряясь раскритиковать его взглядом. Минхёк боится спугнуть, развернуться в кресле и сбить с откровенного настроения. Он изучает взглядом рабочий стол компьютера, ловя интуитивное ощущение, что если он хочет убежать от странной, непонятно куда утягивающей ситуации, то надо это делать прямо сейчас.

— Ты уверен, что тебе надо это слышать? — контрольно уточняет Чангюн.

Минхёк цепляется к слову «надо». 

Цепляется к переспрашиванию.

Он догадывается, почему вопрос не звучит как «ты хочешь это услышать?». И сразу же отрицает эту догадку.

Возможно, кричащая интуиция, прокаченный скилл умения трактовать Чангюна и общая умиротворяющая, но по-прежнему электрическая атмосфера — это то, что он себе сейчас надумал.

Но он все равно отвечает так, как ответил бы, будь правдой все то, что он предполагает:

— Я думаю, мне давно надо было это услышать.

— Хорошо, давай попробуем, — вполголоса соглашается Чангюн, начиная говорить так, что каждое слово приходится на его шаг, а каждый конец предложения на его разворот в другую сторону: — Но это больше черновик, так что... Ладно... Просто, не думай, что это что-то финальное и... Мне лучше замолчать и перестать оправдываться, да, — у Чангюна скачет голос по всем струнам нервов, и Минхёка завораживает, насколько сбитый тон он слышит. — «Иногда мне кажется, что я живу на радиостанции, транслируя в прямой эфир всё, из чего удалось выжать смыслы и вдохновения. Мне на этой радиостанции почти всего хватает. Тут я могу сочинять разные песни и пытаться хоть где-то быть честным с самим собой. Мне это даётся просто и в то же время невероятно сложно. И то, что это целиком заполняет моё существование, — мой добровольный выбор. Но когда ты видишь во мне то, что я и не замечал в себе, я не хочу ограничивать свою жизнь только этой радиостанцией. Ты, в отличие от меня, не боишься до конца быть тем, кем являешься. И это меня завораживает и восхищает. Зачастую, оставаясь в одиночестве, я скучаю по тому себе, каким бываю только с тобой. Зачастую я думаю, что только с тобой я согласен на все те условия отношений, которые раньше меня пугали. Хочется об этом писать текст, но я с трудом нахожу слова и силы, чтобы звучало правдиво. Но мне хочется верить, что на поиск их у меня нет никакого дедлайна», — Чангюн заканчивает, добавляя в конце неряшливое: — Что-то вроде этого. Это должно сочетаться с музыкой, которую ты...

Дальше Минхёк ничего не слушает, потому что это все охуенно сочетается с заявлением на увольнение по собственному желанию.

Ему даже не надо спрашивать гугла, насколько это окей решение. 

Уволиться, отключить телефоны, сменить работу и выломать из машины магнитолу так, чтобы никакое радио больше не звучало, и уши не находили знакомые мелодии. 

Минхёк ничего не может сделать с тем, что хочет эти строки себе. Чтобы было про него. Чтобы было ему. Открыто, официально, бесповоротно — ему. Чтобы весь показательно собранный и ровный голос Чангюна, все неврозные замашки, весь стиль накапливать в себе месяцами, а потом бесстрашно говорить, были включены в его повседневную картинку. Это раньше всё было со сложными подтекстами, а сейчас Минхёк в элементарных мыслях и желаниях.

— Что думаешь? — приходится задать вопрос Чангюну.

Он все ещё стоит за спиной Минхёка, смотрит на лист бумаги в руках и не выносит тишину после своего откровения. 

Минхёк много что думает.

Думает, что Чангюн, со словами «или получай результат, какой ты хочешь, или уничтожай всё», не просто так однажды при нем показательно удалил один файл, над которым два недели не спал, не ел и не видел даже солнечные батарейки.

Думает, что уже в том состоянии, чтобы перекладывать все знаки на себя и рассуждать, что желай Чангюн быть с ним, он бы уже это сделал, но с другой стороны, если бы Чангюн хотел его оттолкнуть – Минхёк бы это понял и продолжил бы выкладывать из своих профессиональных навыков слово «субординация». Но потом до Минхёка доходит, что «или то, как тебе нужно, или удаление» касается только, когда Чангюн разбирается с тем, что принадлежит от и до ему, а тут замешан второй человек и схема не подходит. 

Думает, что ревность Чангюна была не каким-то капризом из-за собственной неуверенности, а испугом, взявшимся от того, что они не разговаривают прямо о том, что между ними происходит, и от этого появляется страх неправильно понимать намёки и параноить «этого отношения ко мне на самом деле нет, я просто фантазирую».

Думает, что не сможет вынести больше ни минуты в режиме «ни да, ни нет» и пора уже ва-банк.

— Думаю, мне нужно уволиться, — с твёрдостью отзывается Минхёк.

Через пару секунд он видит перед собой белый лист бумаги.

— Возьми под заявление, — произносит Чангюн, а в голосе та напускная собранность, которой он прикрывает внутреннюю панику. — Там ничего не было написано. 

Минхёк тупит взгляд на белый лист. 

Действительно, это пустой белый лист бумаги формата А4, на котором ничего не было написано. А Чангюн придумал новый способ выкручиваться из признаний. 

— К чему это все было? 

Минхёк дуэтом с огромной размашистой мыслью «теперь уже похер» решает, что если услышит любимое «ни к чему», то заполнит заявление ручкой Чангюна, чтобы доставить ему очередной красиво-драматичный момент, как его ручка для написания лирики написала «по собственному желанию». 

Чангюн, упав на диван и всем своим видом показывая насколько расслаблен, тем самым только ещё больше выдавая свою панику, выбирает третий вариант ответа между признанием и отрицанием (он всегда выбирает что-то третье):

— А тебе понравилось?

Что-то внутри истерично смеётся, что-то похожее на терпение Минхёка.

Он разворачивается в кресле так, чтобы в любой момент Чангюн мог посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы это было лично мне.

— Это и было тебе. Можешь забирать как подарок на Рождество.

Чангюн сочетает смелое признание с лёгким тоном голоса. 

Минхёк мог бы в «окей гугл, тут же два пути: слагаться в одно или распадаться совсем?».

Он чувствует себя на всевозможные проценты свободы. Он может говорить какими угодно словами, о каких угодно чувствах, и если ему сейчас обрисуют границы всех его желаний, он напишет заявление об уходе и как-нибудь, со временем, сам с собой разберётся.

— Забирать текст, мелодию или всё вместе? — по-доброму насмешливо уточняет Минхёк, поднимаясь с кресла и направляясь к дивану.

— Выбери, что тебе больше понравилось.

— Мне понравился исполнитель.

Минхёк про себя усмехается, когда замечает, что этим расколол Чангюна в смущённый короткий смех, и это делает ситуацию значительно легче.

Минхек садится рядом на диван в полоборота, неосознанно копируя свою позу в первый день встречи. Он открывает рот, чтобы объясниться насчёт своего увольнения, но Чангюн его опережает:

— Поэтому ты встречаешь Рождество здесь? 

Ты можешь поехать к семье или к друзьям, а приехал сюда, — имеет в виду Чангюн.

В этом и проблема: вместо того, чтобы выслушать ответ на своё признание, Чангюн переключает тему и переводит всё на то, что творится в голове другого. 

— Я не хочу быть где-либо ещё, — говорит Минхёк, минуя отговорки и оправдания. — К тому же, ты меня пригласил.

— Разве?

Печатая сообщение «хорошего праздника», Чангюн имел в виду «приходи». 

После Осаки вообще все сообщения от Чангюна переводятся как «приходи».

— Мы оба знаем, что это было приглашение, — уверенно заявляет Минхёк, напоминая: — И в прошлое Рождество мы договорились провести следующее вместе.

— Если честно, — с улыбкой продолжает Чангюн бессмысленный диалог, и эти пару свободных секунд как анестезия перед детальным разбором слов «заявление на увольнение», — у меня путаница в тех событиях.

В прошлое Рождество, в Торонто, Минхёк настаивал на глинтвейне так, будто без него рождественская ночь не наступит, часовые стрелки замрут и вообще конец света. До самолёта было менее двенадцати часов, Минхёк нашел в съёмной квартире кастрюлю, спустился вниз, в кафе, умудрился на ломанном английском выпросить у них горсть сахарных пакетиков и веточку корицы, нашёл в холодильнике половинку апельсина, яблоко и две закрытые бутылки красного вина, подаренные в честь подписания контракта с канадцами (и Рождества). И все это было настолько быстро, что Чангюн успел сказать только «я видел ещё в квартире банку мёда и травяной чай, не знаю, насколько это все будет сочетаться, но раз ты решил, что идеальный глинтвейн готовится, когда кидаешь в кастрюлю все, что под рукой, то мед и чай на верхней полке».

А потом этот идеальный глинтвейн писал за Чангюна сообщение директору бывшей компании, а Минхёк обмотал гирлянду вокруг шеи и приписывал в конце уважительное «мудак», потому что даже в опьянённом состоянии не растерял менеджерский дозор. 

Наутро оба удивились, как их ещё не уволили друг от друга с учётом того, что бывший директор позвонил нынешнему и с выражением зачитал то письмо.

— Мы договорились где-то между тем, как грохнули вазу в съёмной квартире, и тем, как смотрели «Том и Джерри» и пили каждый раз, когда были согласны с жизненной позицией Тома, — припоминает Минхёк, продолжая поддерживать тему, пока не найдётся нужная фраза, которая сработает для действия.

А ещё это было где-то между тем, как Минхёк придумал загадывать желание на Рождество, и Чангюн долго смотрел ему в глаза в темноте зимнего балкона и не смог загадать ничего, что не было бы Минхёком.

— Ты уволишься? — быстро задаёт вопрос Чангюн, оттягивая тот момент, когда Минхёк возьмёт управление разговором на себя и вернётся к тому недо-интро.

Минхёк смотрит, как Чангюн выкручивает узлы из шнурков своей толстовки, вспоминая, как ошибочно ему в первые месяцы работы казалось, что застыть в неподвижности – это про Чангюна. Двигать на столе предметы вправо-влево, чтобы в итоге вернуть на прежнее место с минимальной коррекцией, запутывать узлы, чтобы потом их распутывать, сминать салфетку, чтобы потом её разгладить, барабанить пальцами по столешнице и делать вид, что это какой-то музыкальный ритм, но это ничего, кроме неконтролируемого зацикленного движения пальцев. Минхёк видел, какой уровень волнения Чангюн отдавал рабочим стрессовым моментам, но почему-то никогда не обращал внимания, что в определенным ситуациях, он точно так же ведёт себя и рядом с ним.

— А ты выучил название приложения, через которое график нужно смотреть, чтобы я мог спокойно уволиться? — шутит Минхёк и тянет руку вперёд, чтобы сжать пальцами запястье Чангюна и остановить его в перекручивании вокруг указательного пальца шнурка толстовки.

— Не надо здесь оставаться только ради меня, — серьёзно говорит Чангюн, замирая, когда Минхёк скользит рукой по его запястью вниз, переплетая их пальцы и тем самым предлагая свою руку вместо шнурка толстовки в качестве игрушки-антистресса.

— Мне нравится здесь работать не только из-за тебя. И раз я уже не издеваюсь над собой, думая, что на самом деле навязал другому свои чувства, которые ему совершенно не нужны, то я...

— Не нужны? — едва слышно повторяет Чангюн.

— Нет, я... — Минхёк запинается. — Не тебе одному иногда надо советовать «меньше думай» — он смеётся, опуская взгляд на их соединённые руки, ощущая, словно все нервные окончания сконцентрировались только на том, как чужая рука мягко, и в тоже время крепко сжимает его ладонь. Это помогает значительно осмелеть: — Иногда я жалел, что у меня нет возможности что-то сказать тебе и в случае чего оправдаться «вообще это я не о тебе, это у меня песня такая». 

Чангюн соглашается кивком. У Минхёка в запасе столько справедливых поводов наехать на его стиль признаний, что глупо сейчас от этого отнекиваться. 

— Ты не будешь искать оправдания в каких-то серьёзных своих действиях, — уверен Чангюн. — Ты тот человек, у которого будет миллион поводов сказать «это не то, что ты думаешь», но ты ими не воспользуешься и будешь откровенен.

— Это не так, — с широкой улыбкой отрицательно машет головой Минхёк. — Даже не представляешь, сколько оправданий я нахожу, чтобы выйти из ситуации как мне будет удобно. Мои друзья с огромным удовольствием тебе приведут пару примеров, только надо освободить часов пять своей жизни, чтобы дослушать все до конца.

Он заканчивает полушуткой, надеясь вызывать улыбку, но Чангюн задумчиво вглядывается ему в лицо и вспоминает:

— Но со мной ты их не искал. 

— С тобой я всегда старался быть откровенным, даже если мне это навредит.

— Потому что хватит из нас двоих одного со своими намёками? – усмехается Чангюн.

Минхёк отвечает мягко, но в тоже время контрастно серьёзно по сравнению с прошлой своей лёгкостью:

— Нет, потому что я люблю тебя, — он не даёт возможности вздохнуть и отреагировать чем-то кроме растерянной улыбки, сразу добавляя: — И я бы не отказал, если бы сегодня ты пригласил меня прямо.

Он специально переводит акцент на другую тему, чтобы после его признания не было вынужденного ощущения, что нужно признаваться следом. 

Чангюн не до конца ловит связь с реальностью, эффект ошарашенности срабатывает, и он говорит без предварительного обдумывания:

— Когда я тебя прямо пригласил на свидание, ты мне отказал, а когда я это делаю через намёки, ты всегда соглашаешься.

— Когда ты пригла... — начинает возмущаться Минхёк, но обрывает себя, вспомнив, что слышал сочетание слов «пойдём» и «свидание» больше полугода назад, как раз перед проектом с «Red Cube» и пятидневной игровой домашней комой. — Так ты тогда серьёзен был? Конечно, пойдём.

— Поздно, мой менеджер говорит, чтобы я не соглашался на сомнительные встречи, — отсылается Чангюн к очередной лекции нотаций, которые возникали у Минхёка в речи в период отрыва в своих обязанностях на полную строгость.

Он ждёт, что Минхёка это собьёт с толку, но Минхёка это только больше веселит. 

Чангюн так засматривается на его насмешливую улыбку, думая, что хочет её поцеловать, что не сразу включает слух на минхёковскую фразу: 

— А, менеджер? Это тот, который твой личный персональный менеджер твой Минхёк, да?

Ладно, 1:1.

— Ты не удалил то голосовое, — вздыхает Чангюн.

— Даже не надейся, — с особым удовольствием растягивает слова Минхёк. — Хочешь, могу ещё напомнить пару фраз, которые ты говорил таксисту? — навеселе предлагает он, и его отдельно радует, что все то напряжение сейчас так свободно переходит в забавное вспоминание. 

— Не надо, мой уровень неловкости достиг максимума ещё на моменте, когда я признавался тебе в любви, притворяясь, что читаю текст, - в таком же весёлом тоне отвечает Чангюн, нервно усмехаясь. 

И только потом, когда Минхёк слишком долго молчит в ответ, и вглядывается в его лицо со смесью внимания и нежности, до него доходит сказанное.

Чангюна запоздало накрывает смятением, и он расцепляет «замок» из рук, чтобы бессмысленным рефлексом перекрутить в пальцах шнурки толстовки ещё раз и опустить взгляд на них.

— Видишь, мир в итоге не рухнул, а я все ещё сижу рядом с тобой, — мягко замечает Минхёк и тянется рукой вперёд, чтобы коснуться волос Чангюна, тем самым прося не отводить взгляда. — Начни чаще говорить со мной прямолинейно, — он нежно зачёсывает его волосы назад, и, оставляя руку на затылке так, чтобы было удобно притянуть к себе. — Нам же двоим это нужно.

Минхёк за пару слов тихим голосом и блеском в глазах из-за волнительной лёгкости погрузил в магнитную атмосферу, и у Чангюна нет варианта, кроме как потянуться вперёд, соглашаясь на прямолинейность в действиях и словить его улыбку в поцелуй. 

Минхёку это нравится значительно больше, чем спонтанное и порывистое желание ночью в отеле.

Нравится начинать целовать осторожно, растягивая трепетный кайф долгожданного прикосновения к человеку.  
Нравится, как Чангюн льнёт к нему, обнимая, сжимая, и притягивая ещё ближе к себе.  
Нравится, что если убрать руку с его затылка и обвить шею, дистанция между телами станет ещё меньше.  
Нравится комфортно смешивать напор с тягучей лаской.  
Нравится вздрагивать от приятных мурашек, как только Чангюн задевает край футболки и касается пальцами кожи живота.  
Нравится успокаивать лихорадку мыслей в голове установившейся стабильной близостью.

И нравится понимать, как можно поцелуями заменять фразу «я тебя люблю».

Минхёк улыбается, когда слышит звук уведомления на часах, сигнализирующий о том, что сейчас ровно полночь. Он сам устанавливал сигнал на каждые двенадцать часов утра и ночи, вкладывая шутку о том, что хоть что-то в этой студии будет напоминать о смене дня и ночи.

— Можешь загадать желание. Говорят, что на ровные числа тоже срабатывает, — шутит Минхёк, чуть отстранившись.

— Желание? — тихо переспрашивает Чангюн. Он думает над этим пару секунд, и все ещё не может загадать ничего, что не было бы Минхёком. — Уже сбылось.


End file.
